The Summer of the WPL Book
by kaylaisradx3
Summary: The new generation is here! Only Victoire doesn't think they're as close as they could be. Can she make things change over one summer? Is it possible for everybody to get along? Can a book change things? You'll have to read and see.
1. Ten Facts

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR. She's amazing and I'm not here to steal her glory.

* * *

Teddy Lupin opened the book that lay on his bed and read the first couple words scribbled in farmiliar handwritting.

'Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts. That's our family for sure. I don't always feel like we're as close as we could be, so thats why I've decided to start this. The Weasley, Potter and Lupin Book. Or the WPL Book for short. The first thing you'll do is write down 10 facts about yourself that you feel would let everybody know more about you. After you're done with that, send it to the next person in line by age. For example, Teddy will have this first because he's the oldest. After him, it'll be me. The last person to have it will be Lily(sorry!). After your done Lily, make sure you send it back to me for more instructions. None of what is written shall be discussed outside these pages. Have fun.'

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Teddy Lupin Age:20

Well let's start off by saying that this was all Victoire's idea. She thinks it'll make all of us 'kids' closer. I guess she hasn't realized some of us are over 17.

1. I first realized I fancied Victoire when I was 16. It took me quite a bit, and I wish I would've realized it sooner.

2. I hate the fact that I'm more like my mum than my dad. Gran always tells me I'm both of them, but I have a hard time seeing it.

3. My boggart turns into myself with no brightly coloured hair or obnoxious muggle clothes. I'm afraid of being normal. I like being able to stick out in a crowd.

4. I currently hold the Marauder's Map. Yes James, your dad gave it to me, not you. If you're not a prat maybe you'll get it.

5. Honestly, I have no idea what I want to do in life. I don't want to work in George's shop my whole life, as much as I enjoy it. I feel like I'm running out of time.

6. Bill Weasley scares me.

7. I'm not much of a prankster, but I was the one who set off 3 dungbombs and fireworks in the 5th story boy's bathroom a couple of 3 years ago. It was my last year, I had to go out with a bang. Literally.

8. When Victoire and I went to see The Weird Sisters reunion tour this past summer, the guitarist kicked me in the face. It was one of the best moments of my life.

9. I can beat Victoire's arse in Quidditch any day, any place, any time.

10. Ron Weasley is my favorite Weasley. Besides Victoire, that is. He can make a joke about anything. And he didn't care when I was about 1 and teething and bit him.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Victoire Weasley Age:19

Yes Teddy, this is a good idea. Also, why are you afraid of Daddy? He likes you, I promise.

1. Unlike Teddy, I came to realize my feelings earlier. I was 14.

2. I 'm quite jealous that I didn't get the Weasley red hair. I'm the only one that got Maman's Veela hair colour. Luckily, I got the Weasley freckles.

3. When I cast a Patronus charm, I think about the first time Teddy kissed me. It also takes the shape of a wolf. Does that tell you anything?

4. I want to be a Healer. I know thats not what Maman wants me to do, but it's what I'm going to do.

5. I feel like I have so much to live up to. My dad is one of the greatest curse breakers of all time, and my maman is 1/4 Veela and competed in the Triwizard Tournament. Sometimes I feel like I dissapoint them.

6. I'm part Veela, but I can't even dance.

7. Daddy wanted a boy, but he got me instead. I'm a total Daddy's girl at that.

8. I connect to Grandmum more than anyone else in the family.

9. Teddy cannot beat me in Qudditch. Remember when Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff? Ha!

10. I wish I could've met Teddy's parents. But part of me thinks they would've hated me.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Molly Weasley Age:17

1. I hate that I feel like I have to make up for the mistakes my dad's made. I feel like I have something to prove to everybody.

2. The Sorting Hat told me it was going to put me into Slytherin. I told it I wanted to be in Gryffindor. The truth? I think I would've done better in Slytherin, but Dad would've flipped.

3. Grandmum Weasley never looks me directly in the eye.

4. The only boy I ever loved turned out to like my sister instead. Thanks, Lucy.

5. My boggart is my dad being dissapointed.

6. Coming from a family of Quidditch players, I truely suck.

7. I'm jealous of Victoire. At least she didn't get boring brown eyes and boring brown hair.

8. I try to be happy, I honestly do.

9. I sometimes cheated on exams. THERE. Let's just hope Dad never finds this.

10. I wish I was closer to my parents.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Dominique Weasley Age:16

1. I have no idea what you're talking about Victoire. The Weasley red hair can suck.

2. Maman makes me feel like I have to be really girly. Sorry, I'm not.

3. I don't know a lick of French.

4. My name is also a boy's name in French. I have no idea what my parents were thinking.

5. I'm closest to Roxanne. We enjoy ruling the Gryffindor common room.

6. I love flying.

7. Uncle Charlie is my favorite. It always seems like he doesn't have a care in the world.

8. My Patronus takes the shape of a seal.

9. It made me laugh when I read that Teddy's afraid of Daddy.

10. I want to be either a Curse Breaker or an Auror when I get older.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Fred Weasley (the second) Age:16

1. I wish I knew uncle fred. I was named after him and all, and I don't think it's fair that we didn't get a chance to meet.

2. I'm actually close to Roxanne. Dad said him and Uncle Fred were close too. I guess it runs in the blood.

3. I got the Weasley genes, except the freckles.

4. My boggart is my mum, dad and Roxy dead.

5. Teddy could beat you in quidditch, Victoire.

6. I think Mum was upset when I made beater instead of chaser. Sorry.

7. I want to work in the shop when I'm out. I already have my mind set.

8. Despite what Dominique said, I actually rule the common room. Not her and Roxy.

9. Alyssa wood will be mine. Mark my words.

10. I think I get along with James the best.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Roxanne Weasley Age:16

1. Almost everybody was named after somebody or something important. My parents said they named me Roxanne because they liked it. I wish it had a meaning.

2. I sort of look up to Molly. She tries her hardest to make people happy.

3. I got both my mum and dad's genes. I have a darker shade of skin, but with auburn hair and some freckles here and there.

4. My boyfriend happens to be Neal Thomas.

5. I chase for Gryffindor.

6. It seems like everybody in the family tells me their secrets. I know more about some people than they know about themselves.

7. I think Roxanne sounds like a scarlet woman's name.

8. Okay Fred- you, Dominique and I all rule the common room. There.

9. I like to visit Uncle Fred's grave.

10. I want to write for the Daily Prophet. Maybe turn it around and make most of the stories true.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Lucy Weasley Age:15

1. I didn't mean to take him from you, Molly. I'm sorry.

2. Go Ravenclaw! I was the second to be sorted into the fabulous house.

3. I want to be either a fashion designer or a Professor when I grow up. I can't decide.

4. Like Molly, I feel like I always have to prove myself to the rest of the family for Dad's mistakes.

5. I tend to hurt people when I don't mean to. I'm sorry if you've been one of those people.

6. Quidditch is **stupid**. I don't care what anybody else says.

7. I look up to Aunt Hermione. She's so smart, it seems like she knows everything.

8. I'll argue with somebody untill I'm blue in the face.

9. I hate Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Cauldron Cakes.

10. I'm named after my Mum's mum.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Louis Weasley Age:15

1. I wish I had an older brother. Don't get me wrong, Victoire and Dominique can be great, but their not blokes.

2. I look up to Teddy as well as Uncle Charlie. They both seem so laid back.

3. Tante Gabrielle drives me mad.

4. Gryffindor will always be the best house.

5. I get on pretty well with James. We both have a thing for pranks.

6. I can't stand stuck up girls. Get over yourself.

7. I think I want to be an Auror.

8. I knew about Victoire and Teddy before anybody else. I caught them snogging by the pond at The Burrow. So HA! In your faces, everybody.

9. Quidditch is not _stupid_, it's an art form. And I'm sure I can have a couple cousin's back me up on this one.

10. My boggart is my Mum yelling. By the way, I'm the only one out of my sisters and I that call her 'Mum'.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

James Potter, THE SECOND Age:14

1. I will get the Marauder's Map if it kills me.

2. I enjoy a good laugh, and I live for pranks.

3. Even if I do get a riot out of picking on any member of the family, I would do anything to defend any of them. And yes Albus, that goes for you too.

4. Allie Longbottom is my girlfriend. I have no idea why she's with me.

5. My patronus is a stag. I heard it runs in the family.

6. I've got Mum's temper.

7. I count Teddy as my older brother I never had.

8. And he could so beat yoru arse in Quidditch, Victoire. I say we settle this once and for all!

9. My boggart is all my family member with their backs towards me. Doesn't sound usual does it? It's because it's not. I'm afraid of my family disowning me and never talking to me again.

10. I happily wear a gold and red scarf when it's cold.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Rose Weasley Age:13

1. My parents are my heroes. They went through alot to be happy.

2. I'm a Gryffindor, like most of the family.

3. I'm keeper for the house team. And I finally got Mum to enjoy a good Chudley Cannons game.

4. I'm 100 Weasley. Except my hair is curly, and a dark shade of red. Auburn. I also got my Dad's eyes.

5. Despite what everyone says, I do not have a thing for Scorpius Malfoy. I actually think he's a bloody prat.

6. I tend to curse alot. Oops.

7. Albus and I like to take trips to see Hagrid. He's honestly one of the nicest people I think I've ever met.

8. Dad's been calling me Rosie ever since I can remember. It makes me sound like I'm 5, but I enjoy it.

9. My boggart is me, homeless. Victoire explained that it probably meant that I'm afraid of not making something out of myself. It's a scary thought, and I think she guessed right.

10. I taught Hugo how to fly.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Albus Potter Age:13

1. Quidditch is not _stupid,_ Lucy. I just had to clear that up.

2. I'm the only Potter kid with green eyes and black hair.

3. Rose is my best friend.

4. I wish I looked like more of a Weasley. The only thing I've got that makes me look like my mum is some freckles.

5. My boggart is both of my parents ignoring me. I was later told that this means I'm afraid of them not loving me.

6. Teddy would whoop Victoire in Quidditch.

7. I fancy the Dark Arts. Not the bad kind, mind you. The kind that teaches you how to defend yourself. Kind of like Defense Against The Dark Arts. I think thats what I want to be when I grow up. A professor for that class.

8. I take a fancy to Gabrielle Finnigan. Too bad she ignores me.

9. I'm a nerd and I'll be the first to admit it.

10. Despite the worry that I'd be in Slytherin, I made it to Gryffindor. The hat didn't even think twice about it.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Hugo Weasley Age:12

1. I cannot believe Lucy called Quidditch stupid.

2. The Cannons are my favorite Quidditch team, even though they haven't won in almost 50 years.

3. My boggart turns into a spider. I told Mum and Dad this after Uncle Harry and I found one upstairs, Dad turned red and Mum laughed.

4. You could say I'm more of a Granger than a Weasley, appearance wise. I have straight auburn hair and brown eyes. But I'm actually quite tall for my age. I guess I got that from my dad.

5. I want to either be a professional Quidditch player or a Auror.

6. Go go Gryffindor!

7. I think Teddy could take Victoire.

8. Alot of people make fun of me for my name. I actually like it, it's different.

9. I cannot **stand** Scorpius Malfoy.

10. I look up to my Dad.

--

Ten Facts You Didn't Know About..

Lily Potter Age:12

1. I'm a total Daddy's girl.

2. 100 Weasley. Red hair, freckles and brown eyes.

3. Also a proud Gryffindor. All three Potters in one house!

4. I can either be really girly or a total tomboy. Depends on my mood, really.

5. I want to make my way onto a Chocolate Frog card.

6. I hate how people treat James, Albus and I differently because our last name.

7. My boggart would be a snake. Theres no way I could've been in Slytherin.

8. We haven't learned Patronus' yet, but I think mines either going to be a doe or a swan.

9. I think Muggle objects are amazingly interesting. Thats why I like to spend alot of time with Grandad Weasley.

10. I'm afraid I don't look enough like a Potter. I just hope it doesn't upset my Dad.

And that's the summer it started. The summer of The Weasley, Potter and Lupin book. The WPL Book.

* * *

Author's Note: The kids are older than the Epilogue. This is how I see them in age, house and grade that they'll be going into the upcoming school year.

Teddy- 20, Hufflepuff, graduated 3 years ago.

Victoire- 19, Ravenclaw, graduated 2 years ago.

Molly- 17, Gryffindor, graduated that June.

Dominique- 16, Gryffindor, will be starting 7th year.

Fred & Roxanne- 16, Gryffindor, will be starting 7th year.

Lucy- 15, Ravenclaw, will be starting 6th year.

Louis- 15, Gryffindor, will be starting 6th year.

James- 14, Gryffindor, will be starting 5th year.

Rose- 13, Gryffindor, will be staring 4th year.

Albus- 13, Gryffindor(I couldn't make myself put him in Slytherin!), will be starting 4th year.

Hugo- 12, Gryffindor, will be starting 2nd year.

Lily- 12, Gryffindor, will be starting 2nd year.

Hope that clears things up a bit! (:


	2. Questions

Since the start of the WPL book, things had started to change. Cousins were starting to acknowledge eachother more, and talk more. None of what was written down was discussed however, as it was the very important rule Victoire had set. The book had been sent back to Victoire from Lily, via owl. The best thing about this? The grown ups had no idea about it. When Victoire got it back and was done reading over what everybody had written, she herself had made a new entry about what they'd be doing next.

'I'm glad all of you participated. I wasn't sure if you guys were all going to go for it. As for you James, I challenge the boys to a Quidditch match against us girls. But thats for outside the book. Now what we've done the 10 Facts, it's time for the next entry. After reading new things about everybody, surely you have questions to ask? Ask everybody who's part of this a question, and next entry we'll be answering them. DO NOT ANSWER ANYTHING UNTILL ALL QUESTIONS ARE ASKED (next entry!).Get as personal and deep as you want. Take no offense to anything. This is family, people.'

Teddy was once again first to get the book. After reading everything that it contained and the new guidelines, he grabbed a quill and ink and started to it.

Questions Asked By: **Teddy Lupin**

1. Victoire- Why do you think my parents wouldn't like you? They'd love you.

2. Molly- Why are you so hard on yourself? You don't have to prove anything to anybody. You're you, not your dad.

3. Dominique- Why do you think it's funny I think your dad's scary? He's a bloody curse breaker.

4. Fred- Do you think you have something to live up to because you were named after the famous Fred Weasley?

5. Roxy- Since when have you been dating Neal Thomas?

6. Lucy- WHAT HAS CORRUPTED YOUR MIND INTO THINKING QUIDDITCH IS STUPID?!

7. Louis- Why do you look up to me? I can be laid back, but I'm a moron.

8. James- Why are you always a prat to people?

9. Rose- What's your problem with Scorpius?

10. Al- Since when do you admit your nerdiness? I don't think your a nerd.

11. Hugo- Whats _your _deal with Scorpius?

12. Bily Lily- When did you grow up?

By the way Victoire, you're on for that match.

--

Questions Asked By: **Victoire Weasley**

1.Teddy- Why do you think you can take me?

2. Molly- Why do you care so much what Uncle Percy thinks? You're not him, you don't have to always please him.

3. Dominique- Is your name really a boy's in French? I had no idea.

4. Fred- Was it you that put the gnome in my bathroom?

5. Roxy- Why do you hate your name? I like it, I think it's cute.

6. Lucy- HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU HATE CHOCOLATE FROGS?!

7. James- Why are you always so arrogant?

8. Louis- Did you have to share the snogging story with everybody?

9. Rose- What made you want to teach Hugo how to fly?

10. Al- If you could stay green eyed and black hair or be red haired and freckley, which would you choose?

11. Hugo- What makes you think Teddy could take me?

12. Lily- First of all, we're both Daddy's girls. Now for the question. If you get on the house team, what position do you want to play?

No comment to you, Teddy. We'll settle this outside the WPL.

--

Questions Asked By: **Molly Weasley**

1. Teddy- Why do you think youre more like your mum than your dad?

2. Victoire- You're good at everything you do. Why would your parents be dissapointed?

3. Dominique- Would you learn French if you could?

4. Fred- If you could have 5 minutes with Uncle Fred or never get a chance to meet him, which would you choose?

5. Roxy- What makes you want to write for The Prophet?

6. Lucy- If youre sorry, why did you do it?

7. Louis- Can you name one stuck up girl? I think I already know the answer..

8. James- Why are you so stuck on yourself? You think youre so superior.

9. Rose- Are you as quiet as we all think you are?

10. Al- Would you change your name if you could?

11. Hugo- Help me learn how to fly?

12. Lily- Do you like having two brothers?

--

Questions Asked By: **Dominique Weasley**

1. Teddy- If you could choose one hair color for the rest of your life, what would it be?

2. Victoire- Do you sometimes wish that you weren't part Veela?

3. Molly- Are you upset that your named after Grandmum but she won't look you in the eye?

4. Fred- Have you asked Alyssa Wood out yet?

5. Roxy- How long have you and Neal been together?

6. Lucy- Why are you so bloody stuck up all the time?

7. Louis- Do you ever wish Victoire and I were blokes?

8. James- If you would defend any of us, then why do you always pick on us?

9. Rose- Is Uncle Ron fun to live with?

10. Al- Were you surprised you didn't get put in Slytherin?

11. Hugo- Are you for S.P.E.W.?

12. Lily- If you had to swap siblings with any of us, who would it be?

--

Questions Asked By: **Fred Weasley II**

1. Teddy- Ever think about being a musician? You can play some guitar.

2. Victoire- Why a Healer?

3. Molly- Why are you always so depressed?

4. Dominique- Do you think the sex of your name has any effect on why you're a tomboy?

5. Roxy- Do you ever wish I wasn't your brother?

6. Lucy- Why don't you like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?

7. Louis- Was it you that did the Exploding Swamp on the 3rd floor last year?

8. James- Can I share the Marauder's Map with you?

9. Rose- Are you sure theres nothing between you and Scorpius?

10. Al- Why do you like the Dark Arts?

11. Hugo- What's this I hear about you and Miranda McCormac?

12. Lily- What's your favorite Muggle object?

--

Questions Asked By: **Roxanne Weasley**

1. Teddy- Why don't you be a pro Quidditch player? You're quite good.

2. Victoire- Does your Veela charm work?

3. Molly- Why so down on yourself?

4. Dominique- Why an Auror?

5. Fred- Would you trade me for another sister?

6. Lucy- Are you ashamed of us Weasleys?

7. Louis- I hear youre quite the catch in your year. Is this true?

8. James- Are you ever serious?

9. Rose- Have you ever straightened your hair?

10. Al- Are you more like Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry, personality wise?

11. Hugo- How tall are you exactly?

12. Lily- Are you jealous of anybody?

--

Questions Asked By: **Lucy Weasley**

1. Teddy- Is it true that your ashamed of your dad being a werewolf?

2. Victoire- Do you think you're better then the rest of us because you're part Veela?

3. Molly- Why do you want everybody to feel bad for you?

4. Dominique- Are you really a lesbian?

5. Fred- Will you ever grow up?

6. Roxy- Why did your mum marry Uncle George, when she once dated Uncle Fred?

7. Louis- Will you ever stop being a stuck up brat?

8. James- Do you plan on growing up anytime soon?

9. Rose- Are you ashamed that your dad lacks a good personality?

10. Al- You're definetly the black sheep of this family. Are you happy about that or not?

11. Hugo- Do you think you're going to be odd looking like your dad? Big feet, lanky and tall?

12. Lily- Will you ever stop being whiny and demanding?

--

Questions Asked By: **Louis Weasley**

1. Teddy- Do you plan on marrying Victoire?

2. Victoire- Do you plan on marrying Teddy?

3. Molly- Why is being in Slytherin such a big deal?

4. Dominique- Do you think we can take Ravenclaw this year?

5. Fred- Was it you who dungbombed Filch's office?

6. Roxy- Did you ever notice your name rhymes with Poxie? I'm gunna start calling you Roxy Poxie.

7. Lucy- Did you know that we all really don't like you?

8. James- Can I have a share of the Marauder's Map also?

9. Rose- Do you plan on getting a Time Turner?

10. Albus- Whats Uncle Harry's boggart?

11. Hugo- What broom do you have?

12. Lily- Whens your birthday again?

--

Questions Asked By: **James Potter II**

1. Teddy- Whos your favorite person to impersonate?

2. Victoire- Do you think your Veela-ness has any effect on Teddy?

3. Molly- Are you ever happy?

4. Dominique- Did you really beat up Tyler Corner?

5. Fred- Can you get me 15 dungbombs, 3 goats and a pair of tweezers?

6. Roxy- Are you proud of being half-African American?

7. Lucy- Who told you you were the best bloody person on earth? They lied.

8. Louis- Would you change your appearance if you could?

9. Rose- How tall are you?

10. Al- Does Mum scare you like she scares me?

11. Hugo- Has Uncle Ron ever killed a spider?

12. Lily- Why do you blame everything on me?

--

Questions Asked By: **Rose Weasley**

1. Teddy- Do you like the Cannons?

2. Victoire- How many OWL's did you get?

3. Molly- Do you not like me?

4. Dominique- Do you like your name?

5. Fred- Does your dad ever talk about Uncle Fred?

6. Roxy- Did you take Ancient Runes?

7. Lucy- Did you get your attitude from your disowned father?

8. Louis- Are you going to play on the team next year?

9. James- Since when have you and Allie been dating?

10. Al- Why am I your best friend? I didn't know you liked me that much.

11. Hugo- Do you think your more of Mum or Dad?

12. Lily- Do you ever want to change your last name?

--

Questions Asked By: **Albus Potter**

1. Teddy- Why did you stop coming over to dinner three times a week?

2. Victoire- Did you have anything to do with it?

3. Molly- Do you sometimes feel like the backbone to your family?

4. Dominique- Why did you cut most of your hair off about a year ago?

5. Fred- Who do you dislike most out of the family

6. Roxy- Are you more like Uncle George or Aunt Angelina?

7. Lucy- Would it be okay if I stopped calling you my family?

8. Louis- Have you ever gone to work with Uncle Bill?

9. James- Why would you ever want to protect me?

10. Rose- Have you written to Hagrid lately?

11. Hugo- Are you taller than Aunt Hermione?

12. Lily- Do you think Mum and Dad have a favorite?

--

Questions Asked By: **Hugo Weasley**

1. Teddy- Whats your Patronus?

2. Victoire- Do you secretly have a rebellious streak?

3. Molly- Do you get along with your Mum?

4. Dominique- Who do you hate?

5. Fred- Was it you who ate all the chocolate cake last Christmas party?

6. Roxy- Do you ever take part in Fred's pranks?

7. Lucy- Are you always an insufferable idiot?

8. Louis- Do you like your name?

9. James- Do you feel like you have alot to live up to?

10. Rose- Do you know why you were named Rose?

11. Al- Do you think your names a mouthfull?

12. Lily- Do you think you'll be short forever?

--

Questions Asked By: **Lily Potter**

1. Teddy- Why do you still call me Bily Lily?

2. Victoire- We all know some people are jealous of you. Are you jealous of anybody?

3. Molly- Do you wish you were named something else?

4. Dominique- Are you more of a Uncle Bill or Aunt Fleur?

5. Fred- Is it true that Grandad cried when he found out what Uncle George named you?

6. Roxy- Do you still take muggle dance lessons?

7. Lucy- Why are you so hard on everybody all the time?

8. Louis- Have you ever been to France?

9. James- Do you like having two siblings?

10. Rose- Did you know that I'm jealous of you?

11. Al- Do you like being the middle child?

12. Hugo- Is it true that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's first kiss was during the Battle of Hogwarts?

Lily dotted her final question mark and smiled. This was going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

Hope I'm not boring you guys to tears!

I'll admit, this one was kind of boring, but I figured I'd put it in anyway. I'm in the middle of working on the next chapter 'Answers'. Where there will be, of course, answers.

And yes, Lucy is the snob of the family. I think it's quite fun to make her be so nasty and all the kids be nasty back.

Happy reading! (:


	3. Answers

Once more, Teddy Lupin opened the book. Only this time, it was the most excited he had been throughout the past two entries. This time, they would be answering questions. And he could'nt wait to rip into some of them. He quickly sat at his desk and grabbed a quill and ink. He then opened the book and turned the pages untill he found the most recently written on. There on the paper was the oh-so-familiar handwriting.

'Are any of you as excited as I am? I can't wait to answer the questions and see what you guys answer as well. I noticed that some of you got a little personal, so we're just going to have to wait and see how that turns out. State your name (as always), put who asked the question and the question that was asked. After that, be free to answer it already. Happy answering! By the way, I happened to stop Teddy in a game of Quidditch. No problem (:' Teddy started right away.

Answered By: Teddy Lupin

**Q:** Why do you think you can take me? -Victoire

A: Fine. I can't take you. I think we all found that out at our little Quidditch match this past weekend.

**--**

**Q:** Why do you think you're more like your mum than your dad? -Molly

A: I think it's mostly because of the whole Metamorphagus thing. That and I know she liked the Weird Sisters alot. Another thing is I think i'm more like her is because I live with her mother. I think that if I was brought up by let's say, my dad's mum or dad, I think I would've been more like him.

**--**

**Q:** If you could choose one hair colour for the rest of your life, what would it be? -Dominique

A: I would stay with turquoise. It seperates me from people. Makes me my own person, you know?

**--**

**Q:** Ever think of being a musician? -Fred

A: Actually yes, I have. I'm good and all, but I don't think I'm good enough to play professionaly.

**--**

**Q:** Why don't you be a Professional Quidditch player? -Roxanne

A: Once again, I've thought about that also. They're holding try outs for keepers for the Cannons soon, I think I might try out.

**--**

**Q:** Is it true that you're ashamed of your dad being a werewolf? -Lucy

A: I'm going to say this once and once only. In no way, shape, or form am I ashamed of either of my parents. My dad was a brilliant man from what I was told, and one of the most intelligent men Harry has ever met. True, he was a werewolf. But he didn't choose to be one. He was bit when he was young and before any medicine was available. What happened to my dad that night in May was horrible. He died trying to keep all of us safe, including yourself. Now who would be ashamed of that?

**--**

**Q:** Do you plan on marrying Victoire? -Louis

A: How did I know this was going to be asked? I think were both a bit young to get married at this moment, but who knows what the future holds.

**--**

**Q:** Who's your favorite person to impersonate? -The hellion that is James Potter.

A: I'd have to say Percy. He's so uptight and strict all the time, it's funny to look like him and act like a total moron.

**--**

**Q:** Do you like the Cannons? -Rose

A: Love the Cannons. Your dads the one that actually got me started on them when I was about 3. I like the Holyhead Harpies also.

**--**

**Q:** Why did you stop coming over for dinner three times a week? -Al

A: Truthfully, I'm not sure. It's not that I don't like visiting you guys, cause you know I do. I've been working alot and spending time with Victoire. I promise I'll try to make more of an effort from now on.

**--**

**Q:** What's your patronus? -Hugo

A: A werewolf. I don't think it could've been anything else. I think it's the only thing I have in common with my dad.

**--**

**Q:** Why do you still call me Bily Lily? -Who other than Bily Lily herself..

A: Because you'll always be ickle Bily Lily Potter to me. No matter what.

Answered By: Victoire Weasley

**Q:** Why do you think my parents wouldn't like you? -Teddy

A: I've heard stories about your mum and dad. They both sounded so smart and so fun and crazy. And then you look at me and see a 1/8 Veela. For some reason I just can't see myself getting along with them. I think they would've found me stuck up.

**--**

**Q:** Why would your parents be dissapointed? -Molly

A: I feel like I'll never be as good as them in anything. Maman's amazing at everything she does, it's like she doesn't even have to try half the time. And Daddy doesn't let anything get in his way. Sometimes I let things get in my way and sometimes I try hard for things and they don't work in my favor. I think they get dissapointed that I'm not this 'perfect' daughter.

**--**

**Q:** Do you sometimes wish you weren't part Veela? -Dominique

A: Sometimes. Seeing as we've only got a little bit in us, it doesn't seem to get us alot of attention. Every once in awhile I'll get some creepy old man who won't stop starring at me, but for the most part theres no problems. For the most part, I'm happy with the Veela blood. It's who I am.

**--**

**Q:** Why a Healer? -Fred

A: I like to help people. That and I think it'd be fun to see all the people that come in and out of there. Some with toilet seats for heats, some with fish bowls for heads. It'd be amusing.

**--**

**Q:** Does your Veela charm work? -Roxy

A: Not really. But then again I've never really tried it. I'm sure if I wanted for it to work bad enough, it would.

**--**

**Q**: Do you think your better than everybody else because youre part Veela? -Lucy

A: Not at all. I've never thought I was better than anybody else.

**--**

**Q:** Do you plan on marrying Teddy? -Louis

A: Oh aren't you getting personal? Like Teddy said, we're too young to think about that now. But who knows a couple years down the road.

**--**

**Q:** Do you think your Veela-ness has any effect on Teddy? -James

A: Veela-ness? Did you invent that word? I just laughed a bit. Anyway, no I don't think it does. If it did he'd be following me around and drooling on himself.

**--**

**Q:** How many O.W.L.S. did you get? -Rose

A: 9, I was quite happy with it too.

**--**

**Q:** And did you have anything to do with it? (part two of his question to Teddy) -Albus

A: Teddy said that he needed to spend time with me, so yeah I guess I had something to do with it. Sorry.

**--**

**Q:** Do you secretly have a rebellious streak? -Hugo

A: I can from time to time. I think everybody has a bit of bad in them. For some people, alot of bad.

**--**

**Q:** Are you jealous of anybody? -Lily

A: Maman. She's amazing at _everything_.

Answered By: Molly Weasley

**Q:** Why are you so hard on yourself? -Teddy

A: I try not to be, honestly. But I guess thats the way I was brought up.

**--**

**Q:** Why do you care so much what Uncle Percy thinks? -Victoire

A: I hate making people upset or dissapointing them.

**--**

**Q:** Are you upset that your named after Grandmum but she won't look you in the eye? -Dominique

A: Very. I just wish I knew what I did to make her not like me. Another thing that Dad's done that reflects on me.

**--**

**Q:** Why are you always so depressed? -Fred

A: What's with all the sad questions? I'm happy sometimes, just not often. But I'm working on it.

**--**

**Q:** Why so down on yourself? -Roxy

A: Kind of what Teddy asked. I try not to be so hard or down on myself.

**--**

**Q:** Why do you want everybody to feel bad for you? -Lucy

A: I never said I wanted ANYBODY to feel bad for me. Just because you have the need for everybody's eyes and attention to be on you doesn't mean that I'm the same way. Grow up.

**--**

**Q:** Why is being in Slytherin such a big deal? -Louis

A: To be honest, I didn't want to be the black sheep. I didn't want everybody to think I was the oddball because I was the one out of the Weasleys to be sorted into Slytherin. That and I think it would've made my dad extremely upset.

**--**

**Q:** Are you ever happy? -James

A: Sometimes. Certain things make me happy. Like I said to Fred, I'm working on being happier more often.

**--**

**Q:** Do you not like me? -Rose

A: Of course I like you! Theres just what, 4 or more years of age difference? That and we weren't around eachother alot when we were younger, were we? Maybe we can start hanging out or something.

**--**

**Q:** Do you sometimes feel like the backbone to your family? -Albus

A: Yeah, if you put it that way. I feel like everybody's problems are always on me. It's always up to me to solve everything for everyone while keeping everybody happy at the same time.

**--**

**Q:** Do you get along with your Mum? -Hugo

A: Sometimes. Depends on both of our moods, I guess.

**--**

**Q:** Do you wish you were named something else? -Lily

A: As much as I think Grandmum doesn't like me, I wouldn't change my name. I don't wish I was named something else either. She's an amazing woman, Molly Weasley is. (The original that is!)

Answered By: Dominique Weasley

**Q:** Why do you think it's funny I think your dad's scary? -Teddy

A: Because he's not scary at all. He's a big softy.

**--**

**Q:** Is your name really a boy's in French? -Victoire

A: Yes. I'm glad that you know so much about me, Vic. You do know we live together, right?

**--**

**Q:** Would you learn French if you could? -Molly

A: Good question. Yeah, I would. It would be fun to be able to speak it and people not have a bloody clue what's going on.

**--**

**Q:** Do you think the sex of your name has any effect on why you're a tomboy? -Fred

A: Not really. I was a tomboy years before I even found out my name is a boy's name. I just found out about two years ago.

**--**

**Q:** Why an Auror? -Roxy

A: I think it'd be fun to fight and jinx people for a living. Aunt Ginny taught me her Bogey Hex. It's _amazing_.

**--**

**Q:** Are you really a lesbian? -Lucy

A: No. Are you really a stuck up git?

**--**

**Q:** Do you think we can take Ravenclaws this year? -Louis

A: Of course! Ravenclaws went downhill.

**--**

**Q:** Did you really beat up Tyler Corner? -James

A: Yep! And used your mum's bogey hex.

**--**

**Q:** Do you like your name? -Rose

A: It's different. You don't really hear it that often in England. So yeah, I like it.

**--**

**Q****:** Why did you cut most of your hair off about a year ago? -Albus

A: I felt like I needed a change. The waist-length hair was getting old. It still works for Vic, though.

**--**

**Q:** Who do you hate? -Hugo

A: At the moment, Lucy. (:

**--**

**Q:** Are you more of an Uncle Bill or Aunt Fleur? -Lily

A: Definetly Uncle Bill. Well, Dad.

Answered By: Fred Weasley

**Q:** Do you think you have something to live up to because you were named after the famous Fred Weasley? -Teddy

A: Definetly. But I think I live up to it well.

**--**

**Q:** Was it you that put the gnome in my bathroom? -Victoire

A: How did you know?!

**--**

**Q:** If you could have 5 minutes with Uncle Fred or never get a chance to meet him, which would you choose? -Molly

A: You're good at questions. I'd have to say that I wouldn't want to meet him. Because if I chose the 5 minutes, I'd want more time with him.

**--**

**Q:** Have you asked Alyssa Wood out yet? -Dominique

A: Bloody right! Only she turned me down once again.

**--**

**Q:** Would you trade me for another sister? -Roxy

A: No way.

**--**

**Q:** Will you ever grow up? -Lucy

A: NOPE.

**--**

**Q:** Was it you who dumgbombed Filch's office? -Louis

A: Yeah, one of my greatest accomplishments.

**--**

**Q:** Can you get me 15 dungbombs, 3 goats and a pair of tweezers? -James

A: You're my hero for asking me something like that. I'll work out the goods outside the book.

**--**

**Q:** Does your dad ever talk about Uncle Fred? -Rose

A: Sometimes. It's a touchy subject and sometimes he ends up crying.

**--**

**Q:** Who do you dislike the most out of the famiy? -Albus

A: I can't decide between either Lucy or Uncle Percy. Both have a wand up their arses.

**--**

**Q:** Was it you who ate all the chocolate cake last Christmas party? -Hugo

A: Yeah, but I had Teddy and James helping me.

**--**

**Q:** Is it true that Grandad cried when he found out what Uncle George named you? -Lily

A: I think so. I've asked Mum and she won't give me a straight answer. I just don't have the heart to ask Dad.

Answered By: Roxy Weasley

**Q:** Since when have you been dating Neal Thomas? -Teddy

A: Beginning of last year. It'll be a year in October. I figured Victoire would have told you.

**--**

**Q:** Why do you hate your name? -Victoire

A: It's not that I hate it, it's just that it has no meaning at all behind it.

**--**

**Q:** What makes you want to write for The Prophet? -Molly

A: I'd like to write true stories. Not made up ones that fabricates things and beats about the hippogriff.

**--**

**Q:** How long have you and Neal been together? -Dom

A: A year this October. Yay us!

**--**

**Q:** Do you ever wish I wasn't your brother? -Fred

A:Of course not. Us twins stick together.

**--**

**Q:** Why did your mum marry Uncle George, when she once dated Uncle Fred? -Lucy

A: I have no bloody clue. And I really don't think it's any of your damn business who my mom fancies or doesn't fancy.

**--**

**Q:** Did you ever notice your name rhymes with Poxie? -Louis

A: It's occured to me, yes. I think I like Poxie-Roxy.

**--**

**Q:** Are you proud of being half African American? -James

A: Very. I think Fred is too, but you can barely tell that he's even black. Mum and Dad always brought us up to be proud of our heritage and our family.

**--**

**Q:** Did you take Ancient Runes? -Rose

A: Yes, and I'm still taking it. It's an amazing class, I love it. I would recommend it.

**--**

**Q:** Are you more like Uncle George or Aunt Angelina? -Albus

A: I'm a mix of both. I like to cause trouble and play pranks sometimes, but I know my limits which I guess I get from Mum. I also prefer to Chase and not play Beater.

**--**

**Q:** Do you ever take part in Fred's pranks? -Hugo

A: Some of them I do. The ones that I think are all in good fun and won't get me in any serious trouble. Or potentially kill somebody.

**--**

**Q:** Do you still take Muggle dance lessons? -Lily

A: Yes. But only during the summer when I'm not in school.

Answered By: Lucy Weasley

**Q:** What has corrupted your mind into thinking Quidditch is stupid?! -Teddy

A: Nothing has corrupted my mind. Nothing has to be corrupted to understand that the game is stupid and pathetic.

**--**

**Q:** How the bloody hell can you hate Chocolate Frogs?! -Victoire

A: They're disgusting. I can't get over the fact their named after an Amphibian.

**--**

**Q:** If you're not sorry, then why did you do it? -Molly

A:He came onto me, I couldn't turn him down.

**--**

**Q:** Why are you so bloody stuck up all the time? -Dominique

A: I'm not. I'm being myself. If I'm naturally stuck up, then it's not going to change.

**--**

**Q:** Why don't you like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? -Fred

A: Because they're disgusting. Next question?

**--**

**Q:** Are you ashamed of us Weasleys? -Roxanne

A: Some of you, yes.

**--**

**Q:** Did you know that we all really don't like you? -Louis

A: Yes, but thank you for pointing out the obvious.

**--**

**Q:** Who told you you were the best bloody person on earth? -James

A: Nobody did. And I never said I was the 'best bloody person on earth'. I'd appreciate if you'd stop putting words in my mouth.

**--**

**Q:** Did you get your attitude from your disowned father? -Rose

A: Did you get your insanely weird love of books from your mum?

**--**

**Q:** Would it be okay if I stopped calling you my family? -Albus

A: No problem.

**--**

**Q:** Are you always an insufferable idiot? -Hugo

A: I'm not insuffereable. I'm not an idiot. Grow up.

**--**

**Q:** Why are you so hard on everybody all the time? -Lily

A: I'm not hard on everybody. I'm honest.

Answered By: Louis Weasley

**Q:** Why do you look up to me? -Teddy

A: You don't let other people get to you. That and you're so laid back about everything.

**--**

**Q:** Did you have to share the snogging story with everybody? -Victoire

A: Of course.

**--**

**Q:** Can you name one stuck up girl? -Molly

A: LUCY.

**--**

**Q:** Do you ever wish Victoire and I were blokes? -Dom

A: Sometimes. But I'm glad I got two siblings who aren't prats. Most of the time.

**--**

**Q:** Was it you that did the Exploding Swamp on the 3rd floor last year? -Fred

A: You know it. I was so proud of it.

**--**

**Q:** Are you the catch this year? -Poxie Roxy

A: I'm **always **the catch. Kidding. I don't know I've been getting more female attention lately though.

**--**

**Q:** Will you ever stop being a stuck up brat? -Lucy

A: Look who's talking.

**--**

**Q:** Would you change your appearance if you could? -James

A: No, I don't think I would. I like the Weasley genes.

**--**

**Q:** Are you going to play for the team next year? -Rose

A: I think so. I know I'd like to but I don't know if I'l make it.

**--**

**Q:** Have you ever gone to work with Uncle Bill? -Albus

A: Yeah, it's fun. A bit dangerous though.

**--**

**Q:** Do you like your name? -Hugo

A: It's okay. I hate when people say it in French. It sounds like LOO-EASE.

**--**

**Q:** Have you ever been to France? -Lily

A: Twice. Once when I was around 1 and I don't remember and then once when I was 4 or 5.

Answered By: James Potter

**Q:** Why are you always a prat to people? -Teddy

A: I don't always try to be a prat. I guess I can't help it.

**--**

**Q:** Why are you always so arrogant? -Victoire

A: Not always. Just sometimes.

**--**

**Q:** Why are you so stuck on yourself? -Molly

A: I'm not. I don't think I'm 'superior'. I have my faults like everybody else.

**--**

**Q:** If you would defend any of us, then why do you always pick on us? -Dominique

A: I guess it's my way of showing I care. I feel weird telling you guys I love you.

**--**

**Q:** Can I share the Marauder's Map with you? -Fred

A: Of course. It's something that shouldn't be kept to one person. Of course, I still have to manage to get it from Teddy.

**--**

**Q:** Are you ever serious? -Roxy

A: Sometimes. But very rarely.

**--**

**Q:** Do you plan on growing up anytime soon? -Lucy

A: Why the bloody hell are you being nasty to everybody? Last time I checked none of did anything to you. You're lucky we even talk to you after your fathers a no-good-disgraceful-git.

**--**

**Q:** Can I have a share of the Marauder's Map also? -Louis

A: As soon as I manage to wrangle it out of Teddy's grasp.

**--**

**Q:** Since when have you and Allie been dating? -Rose

A: Early May. May 11th or something like that.

**--**

**Q:** Why would you ever want to protect me? -Albus

A: Because you're family. Family protects family. Even if you're a nerd.

**--**

**Q:** Do you feel like you have alot to live up to? -Hugo

A: Definetly. My dad's Harry Bloody Potter. Mum played for the Holyhead Harpies. I just hope I can do something amazing.

**--**

**Q:** Do you like having two siblings? -Lily

A: Even if you two can be extremely annoying, yes. I don't think I'd like anybody to pick on at home all the time.

Answered By: Rose Weasley

**Q:** What's your problem with Scorpius? -Teddy

A: He's just a flat out git and likes to follow me and annoy me.

**--**

**Q:** What made you want to teach Hugo how to fly? -Victoire

A: Truthfully, I was tired of him complaining that he wanted to fly. So I threw him on my broom with me and taught him when he was about 6.

**--**

**Q:** Are you as quiet as we all think you are? -Molly

A: Depends who you ask. I can be fun and outgoing, I'm not ALWAYS a bookworm.

**--**

**Q:** Is Uncle Ron fun to live with? -Dominique

A: Definetly. He's not very strict and he likes to play around with us from time to time.

**--**

**Q:** Are you sure theres nothing between you and Scorpius? -Fred

A: Who told you that there was?

**--**

**Q:** Have you ever straightened your hair? -Roxanne

A: Once, but I didn't like it that much. I kind of like it crazy and curly.

**--**

**Q:** Are you ashamed that your dad lacks a good personality? -Lucy

A: Since when has my dad lacked a good personality? Are you sure you're not talking about your own father?

**--**

**Q:** Do you plan on getting a Time Turner? -Louis

A: I'm trying to decide that now actually. Mum says it's hard to keep up with all the subjects, but theres so much I'd like to learn.

**--**

**Q:** How tall are you? -James

A: 5'0. I'm quite short.

**--**

**Q:** Have you written to Hagrid lately? -Albus

A: I just sent a letter actually when James' owl came in with the book. I hope he writes back soon.

**--**

**Q:** Do you know why you were named Rose? -Hugo

A: Mum and Dad said it's because when I was born my cheeks were pink like a pink rose. I guess it stuck well.

**--**

**Q:** Did you know that I'm jealous of you? -Lily

A: No, I can't say I knew that. You have no reason to be, I'm nothing special.

Answered By: Albus Potter

**Q:** Since when do you admit your nerdiness? -Teddy

A: I finally figured out that it's better to admit it than to deny it.

**--**

**Q:** If you could stay green eyed and black hair or be red haired and freckley, which would you choose? -Victoire

A: I'm not sure. This is a hard one. I like looking like Dad, but I wish I looked a bit like a Weasley. I think I'd just choose some more freckles.

**--**

**Q:** Would you change your name if you could? -Molly

A: No. My dad said Albus Dumbledore was the most thoughtful, caring, peaceful people he's ever met. It's sort of an honor to be named after him.

**--**

**Q:** Were you surprised you didn't get put in Slytherin? -Dominique

A: A little, yes. I figured since I had a Slytherin's middle name, I'd automatically get into Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat is always full of surprises.

**--**

**Q:** Why do you like the Dark Arts? -Fred

A: I think it's interesting to find out different ways to defend yourself. That and it's good to know things that could either hurt or kill you.

**--**

**Q:** Are you more like Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry, personality wise? -Roxy

A: A little bit of both. I can be quiet and laid back like Dad, or loud like Mum. It depends on my mood, really.

**--**

**Q:** You're definetly the black sheep of this family. Are you happy about that or not? -Who other than Lucy..

A: I don't think of myself as the black sheep.

**--**

**Q:** What's Uncle Harry's boggart? -Louis

A: A dementor I believe. He told me once, but I can't seem to remember what it was.

**--**

**Q:** Does Mum scare you like she scares me? -James

A: Are you kidding? Who doesn't Mum scare? I think even Dad's scared of her.

**--**

**Q:** Why am I your best friend? -Rose

A: You're always there for me when I need you. That and it probably helps that we're in the same year.

**--**

**Q:** Do you think your names a mouthful? - Hugo

A: If you say all three names. Albus Severus Potter. Yeah, I'd say it's a mouthful.

**--**

**Q:** Do you like being the middle child? -Lily

A: Depends. Sometimes I feel like I'm overlooked because Mum or Dad are dealing with you or James, but I know they love me so I'm not worried about it. That and I can usually keep the peace between you and James.

Answered By: Hugo Weasley

**Q:** Whats _your _deal with Scorpius? -Teddy

A: He's never been nice to me when I've tried talking to him. I actually think he likes Rosie and he doesn't want me to know.

**--**

**Q:** What makes you think Teddy could take me? -Victoire

A: Well I _thought _he could take you. Apparently he couldn't.

**--**

**Q:** Help me learn how to fly? -Molly

A: Sure. I'm no professional though.

**--**

**Q:** Are you for S.P.E.W.? -Dominique

A: Growing up as Hermione Granger's son, I think a little part of you has to be for S.P.E.W.

**--**

**Q:** What's this I hear about you and Miranda McCormac? -Fred

A: WHO TOLD YOU WHAT?!

**--**

**Q:** How tall are you exactly? -Roxy

A: 5'8. I tower over most of the 2nd years.

**--**

**Q:** Do you think you're going to be odd looking like your dad? Big feet, lanky and tall? -Lucy

A: My dad isn't 'odd' looking.

**--**

**Q:** What broom do you have? -Louis

A: Nimbus 4001

**--**

**Q:** Has Uncle Ron ever killed a spider? -James

A: Are you kidding me? No way.

**--**

**Q:** Do you think your more of Mum or Dad? -Rose

A: Physical wise, I'm more Dad. Personality, I think I'm both. Funny but smart.

**--**

**Q:** Are you taller than Aunt Hermione? -Albus

A: Yep, by four inches.

**--**

**Q:** Is it true that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's first kiss was during the Battle of Hogwarts? -Lily

A: I believe so. I've hear my Mum and your Mum talking about it once, but I never asked questions.

Answered By: Lily Potter

**Q:** When did you grow up? -Teddy

A: I've been growing up. I can't stay Bily Lily forever.

**--**

**Q:** If you get on the house team, what position do you want to play? -Victoire

A: I think I'd like to play Seeker, like my dad.

**--**

**Q:** Do you like having two brothers? -Molly

A: It has it's good points and bad points. They can be total gits but then they can be nice and protective.

**--**

**Q:** If you had to swap siblings with any of us, who would it be? -Dominique

A: Probably Lucy, I feel bad for Molly cause she's her sister. But then I'd feel bad for Al and James. THIS IS SO HARD!

**--**

**Q:** What's your favorite Muggle object? -Fred

A: A toaster. We have one at the house, it's amazing.

**--**

**Q:** Are you jealous of anybody? -Roxy

A: Rose. She's so smart and funny. That and I think Scorpius has a thing for her.

**--**

**Q:** Will you ever stop being whiny and demanding? -Lucy

A: Shut up Lucy, I know a Bogey Hex that will make you wish you were never born.

**--**

**Q:** Whens your birthday again? -Louis

A: April 16th

**--**

**Q:** Why do you blame everything on me? -James

A: Because you're usually to blame. I only put the blame on you when I know for sure that it's you who did it and deserves it.

**--**

**Q:** Do you ever want to change your last name? -Rose

A: Sometimes. Like when people go crazy because it's Potter or when they bug me about it. It's only a last name. But no, I don't think I have the heart to do it permanently.

**--**

**Q:** Do you think Mum and Dad have a favorite? -Al

A: This is hard. Actually, sometimes I think they can baby me too much. I'm the youngest after all. But don't get me wrong, I don't enjoy it that much. To answer your question, they can sometimes be more favorable to one of us, but I think they love us all equally.

**--**

**Q:** Do you think you'll be short forever? -Hugo

A: Oh Merlin, I hope not.

Lily snarled at Lucy's name and closed the book.

* * *

I don't think I could've made their answers to Lucy any meaner lol. But she deserves it!

Hope you're liking it :)

happy reading!


	4. Favorites

Nobody was all that happy about the last entry. Alot of the kids being mad at one certain Weasley. One who's father has done alot to hurt the family, if that helps you any. Like a ritual, Teddy opened the book and flipped to the newest page. He was eager to see what was going to be next and also excited to see the answers to his questions. He didn't know he would learn so much about people just by asking questions. Smiling, he looked at the next page and saw Victoire's handwritting.

'I was planning on making this entry one in which everybody would describe and go into detail about their answers. But, I quickly decided against it as soon as I saw some of the answers. I know I said to get as fierce as you wanted, but some of you took it too far and got way too personal. Some of them were rather harsh, so I'm not going to pursue it. This is supposed to keep us together and make us stronger, not be at eachother's throats. So, in place of deliberating, we're going to do something else. Each person will name their favorite family member, favorite color and favorite memory. Next entry we'll be doing something that has to do with these favorites. Don't be too harsh, please. Let's keep this fun.'

**Teddy Lupin**

Favorite family member- Actual family or not-actually-related-but-we-act-like-we-are family? Actual family would be Gran. I don't care, call me a Gran's boy. She's amazing. Not actually related would be Victoire. I don't think this needs explaining.

Favotire color- turquoise. That's why my hair is always that color.

Favorite memory- Oh, this is getting embarrassing. It has something to do with Victoire, okay?

**--**

**Victoire Weasley**

Favorite family member- I can't decide between Daddy or Grandmum, so both of them. And Teddy's my favorite person thats not related.

Favorite color- Pink, yes that makes me girly I suppose. I also enjoy turquoise.

Favorite memory- Firstly, I cannot believe that Teddy wrote that. My favorite memory would have to be either my first kiss with Teddy or getting a letter from St.Mungo's offering me a internship. YES, IT FINALLY HAPPENED.

**--**

**Molly Weasley**

Favorite family member- Aunt Hermione. She's both pretty and smart.

Favorite color- I'm not quite sure. I like purple alot, so I guess that would be it. I like red too, so I can't decide.

Favorite memory- I was around 14 or 15 and I realized I'm nothing like Lucy. By the way, the more I think about this, the better I feel.

**--**

**Dominique Weasley**

Favorite family member- Aunt Ginny and Uncle Charlie. They're both really laid back.

Favorite color- red. I think it has something to do with my hair.

Favorite memory- This is hard. It'll have to be when I first flew. Daddy had taught me and I didn't get it for awhile, but then it started to come naturally. Are you going to take the internship, Victoire?

**--**

**Fred Weasley**

Favorite family member- James and Louis. Because their my partners in crime.

Favorite color- Like Dominique, I think it's going to be red. I also think it's because the whole Weasley hair color thing.

Favorite memory- learning who I was named after.

**--**

**Roxy Weasley**

Favorite family member- I was going to say Fred, untill I realized that he didn't name me as his favorite. So it has to be Molly, for being as strong as she is.

Favorite color- Yellow, and nobody besides me seems to like it.

Favorite memory- Mum telling me that her and Dad didn't want anymore kids. I was around 7 and so happy, I like being the youngest. Even if it is only by 14 minutes.

**--**

**Lucy Weasley**

Favorite family member- Aunt Fleur, she's so beautiful.

Favorite color- pink, because I'm a girl. That and it goes with my hair color perfectly.

Favorite memory- Being sorted into Ravenclaw. I wasn't like the majority of the family, being sorted into Gryffindor.

**--**

**Louis Weasley**

Favorite family member- James, Fred, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Ron and Uncle George. They're all nutters.

Favorite color- Green, but that has nothing to do with Slytherins. I'm a proud Gryffindor, thanks.

Favorite memory- Last week when Mum turned Dad into a pair of red socks because he asked if the Veela charm goes away with age. And I must say, I'm surprised neither Victoire or Dom said this. Also, have you told Mum and Dad about the internship yet?

**--**

**James Potter**

Favorite family member- I should probably mention it first that I'm hurt not all of you put my name down as your favorite. But my favorites are Fred, Louis, Uncle Ron, Uncle George and Mum. Yes, Mum. Because she's bloody mental for putting up with us three kids plus Dad.

Favorite color- gold and red, duh.

Favorite memory- I can't believe I'm about to get mushy. But it's going to be when Alice said yes when I asked her out.

**--**

**Rose Weasley**

Favorite family member- Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Aunt Ginny's halarious and Uncle Harry's really smart. Oh, and Albus too. Because he's my best friend.

Favorite color- Oh, I don't know. I like all the bloody colors in the rainbow.

Favorite memory- Recently, I've realized that I'm the Weasley grandchild with the curliest hair. My favorite memory is when I realized this. I guess it makes me stand out.

**--**

**Albus Potter**

Favorite family member- Rose, because she's my best friend. And then Teddy would come next, because he's always stood up for me when nobody else did.

Favorire color- Orange. Which is surprising because my hair isn't Weasley at all.

Favorite memory- When James stood up for me when Scorpius was saying stuff to me.

**--**

**Hugo Weasley**

Favorite family member- Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Angelina and Uncle George. Because none of them are scared to admit when their wrong or a little bit loony.

Favorite color- Orange. Blame this on the Cannon's.

Favorite memory- Rosie teaching me how to fly.

**--**

**Lily Potter**

Favorite family member- Aunt Hermione, Rose, Aunt Angelina and Victoire. Aunt Hermione is so bloody smart, Rose is both smart and pretty, and Aunt Angelina is bloody good at Quidditch. And lastly, Victoire has to have a strong mind to stay with Teddy. He's a real mental case, that one.

Favorite color- Purple, like a Lily.

Favorite memory- Kind of like Fred's. Learning who I was named after. My grandmum and Luna.

A little confused, Lily closed the book. What exactly was Victoire planning for the next entry?

* * *

Yay I've finally updated! It's about time, right? I've been sick on & off with sinus infections and then I had an idea for this but it proved to be much harder than I thought so I had to think of a different idea instead. I hope this story isn't losing it's point. Thanks for the reviews and the next chapter should be up within the next couple of days, promise.

I'm still looking for that fanfic with Ron & Hermione, if any of you come across it. They were sent to Azkaban during the second war and Ron ends up dying in the end. I can't remember what it's called, but I know it was on Live Journal. If any of you come across it or know what story I'm talking about, I'll be very happy. Thanks :)


	5. Least

Quickly, Teddy ran into his room and threw himself into his desk. He hurridly opened a certain book and turned pages untill he came to one with writing in swirly letters on it.

'Now we get to the good part. Last entry, I asked all of you to list your favorite family member, your favorite color, and your favorite memory. Sure, this has maybe given some of us some new information on one another, but we need more. So what does that mean? You've probably already guessed it, we're going to list our Least favorite family member, least favorite color and least favorite memory. I'm sure this may be a little hard for some of us to do, seeing as some of the memories may be personal and whatnot. Do your best and don't be a git to one another when you list least favorite family members. Happy listing :) Oh, and yes, I am taking the internship and I've told Daddy, but I haven't told Maman yet.'

**Teddy Lupin**

Least favorite family member- This is a hard one. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Astoria are all tied I believe. I can stand Scorpius every blue moon.

Least favorite color- brown. It's so ordinary.

Least favorite memory- Finding out who exactly my parents were. Not because I'm ashamed of them, because I never got a chance to know them. It kills me.

**--**

**Victoire Weasley**

Least favorite family member- Tante Gabrielle. She's so annoying and she goes on and bloody on about how all three of us (Louis, Dominique and myself) didn't go to Beauxbatons.

Least favorite color- White. I look like a ghost in it.

Least favorite memory- When Trevor Davish dated me in 3rd year just to prove to his friends he could date a Veela. It took a long time for me to trust people again.

**--**

**Molly Weasley**

Least favorite family member- Lucy. No surprise there, eh?

Least favorite color- orange, because it's the shade of 90 of the family's hair.

Least favorite memory- When Lucy took Adonis Klint from me. I'll never forget it.

**--**

**Dominique Weasley**

Least favorite family member- Uncle Percy. He's such a grumpy old prat.

Least favorite color- I'm going to agree with Teddy on this one. Brown, it's so ordinary and common.

Least favorite memory- Maman telling me that I would never be like Victoire. It's a good thing I guess, that we're not too much alike. But it's the way that she said it that made it seem like I would never be good enough.

**--**

**Fred Weasley**

Least favorite family member- Uncle Percy. Old git.

Least favorite color- Green. It reminds me of Slytherins.

Least favorite memory- The same as my favorite, learning who I was named after. It was good, because Uncle Fred was amazing and everything, but in the same sense, I feel like I have so bloody much to live up to and I don't know if I can be exactly like Dad and Uncle Fred.

**--**

**Roxanne Weasley**

Least favorite family member- I'm going to say mum's dad. I guess I can call him 'Grandad', but he isn't much of one. I don't even think he knows my birthday.

Least favorite color- purple. I look horrible in it.

Least favorite memory- When Dominique and I weren't talking last year for about a month. It bugged me alot.

**--**

**Lucy Weasley**

Least favorite family member- Aunt Ginny. Whats so bloody great about her anyway? Oh wow, she played professional Qudditch. Big deal.

Least favorite color- brown, it's incredibly boring.

Least favorite memory- When Gran Lucy died, she was amazing. I also think she fancied me a bit more than Molly.

**--**

**Louis Weasley**

Least favorite family member- Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. I can't even believe you wrote Aunt Ginny down.

Least favorite color- white, it's boring.

Least favorite memory- Dom's first year. Both her and Victoire were gone, and it was just me by myself at home with Mum. I missed having them around, I guess.

**--**

**James Potter**

FIRST OF ALL, I'D LIKE TO SAY MY MUM IS A BLOODY AMAZING PERSON, AND MUCH BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE.

Least favorite family member- Lucy

Least favorite color- pink, just because Lucy likes it.

Least favorite memory- Realizing that I'm related to Lucy.

**--**

**Rose Weasley**

Least favorite family member- at the moment, Lucy. Aunt Ginny is amazing.

Least favorite color- I don't have one, I like all colors.

Least favorite memory- When I realized not all of us Weasleys are nice, caring people.

**--**

**Albus Potter**

Least favorite family member- Lucy, I'm sure you know why too.

Least favorite color- red, and I have no idea why. I guess I just look like a ghost in it. And I stole that line from Victoire.

Least favorite memory- When Dad told me who I was named after. It's an ever bigger reason why I should be some great, bloody amazing person.

**--**

**Hugo Weasley**

Least favorite family member- It's a tie between Lucy and Uncle Percy

Least favorite color- Black, it's so gloomy.

Least favorite memory- Scorpous checking Rosie out. I'll bloody kill him.

**--**

**Lily Potter**

Least favorite family member- LUCY. My mum is an amazing person, and she was one of the best players the Harpies ever had.

Least favorite color- brown, so ordinary.

Least favorite memory- One time when we were at The Burrow, I walked into the kitchen and saw Grandad crying, and Grandmum sitting there, looking sad. I think they were talking about Uncle Fred.

Lily violenly shut the book and chucked it across the room. Lucy was definetly going to pay.

* * *

Ooh! Two updates in one day! I wanted to get this one done so I could hurry up and get the next chapter out, which is probably going to be the best, most cousin-bashing chapter yet. I enjoy writing Lucy so much, she's such a jerk. Thanks for the reviews and the next chapter should either be up tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow night.

Happy reading :)


	6. Bother

* * *

The Lupin boy was more excited than usual. _She said this was going to be good, she said this was going to be good_, he kept on repeating in his head. His Gran was starting to worry what the exact importance of this book was, but he refused to tell. It was sort of like a bond all the 'kids' had formed. He knew it was going to have to end sometime, but when- he didn't know. Grabbing a quill and ink, he threw himself down on his bed and opened the book.

'I cannot even begin to express what I felt when I read the last entry. Lucy Weasley, you are one of the most disgraceful, idiotic people I've ever met in my life. Aunt Ginny has not only played on the Holyhead Harpies, but she also faught in the Second War. If you have a problem with anything I've said, feel free to leave this and never come back. I started this so we could become closer together, not so we could bash one anothers parents. On a different note, we are going to do a bit of constructive criticism. Each of us will right down everybody elses name and write down one thing about them that bothers us, if theres nothing, skip them. Next entry(if all goes well), we'll go into further discussion about things that people have said bothered them about us. I'm hoping this will maybe clear the table a little bit and get some of our wands out of knots. This is the last time I'm going to say this and I'm as serious as Sirius Black himself, DO NOT BE TOO HARSH. I feel like I started this thing in hopes of bringing us all together, and some of you are ruining it. Not just Lucy. If any of you get too harsh, you'll be asked to leave The WPL Book for good. Happy constructive criticism.'

**Teddy Lupin**

1. Victoire- Honestly love, I don't even know what to write down for you. Except maybe that I don't really fancy when you wash your hair with the rose scented shampoo. I prefer the honey scented, myself.

2. Molly- It kind of irks me how you're always so down and depressed. You sort of have a reason to, but I don't know. Just irks me I guess.

3. Dominique- Not that it's a bad thing, but all you seem to care about is Quidditch. I'm not sure if you care about anything else.

4. Fred- Please don't take this in a bad way, but you seem to think that youre the only one that has something to live up to. Theres a couple of us that have that same feeling.

5. Roxy- You always seem so happy. Have you ever cried? Just once in your life?

6. Lucy- You let into people so bloody bad, it's not even joking around anymore. You push people's buttons untill they snap. Honestly, I think you do this because youre so bloody insecure about yourself that you feel the need to make other people feel insecure. It's not working. All of our skin is like leather.

7. Louis- Nothing. You're extremely chilled out.

8. James- The only thing that bugs me about you is how you pick on all of us. I'm sure you already knew that.

9. Rose- You like to study alot. It's not that this bugs me, but it makes me think that you're not going to be able to experience alot when you get older. More like concerns me.

10. Albus- Calling yourself a nerd. You're not a nerd. Now quit saying this or I'll use your own mother's bat bogey hex against you.

11. Hugo- Once again, nothing. You're pretty innocent. I'll give you another 2 to 3 years on that one. You _are _Ron Weasley's son after all.

12. Lily- You don't like when I call you Bily Lily anymore. You used to like it when you were about 3 or 4. But this is my fault, of course. You can't be my baby-god-sister forever, I guess.

--

**Victoire Weasley**

1. Teddy- Firstly, I like the rose scented shampoo. But if you like the honey, I will abide. Aww, love nothing bothers me about you either. Except you don't think it's that funny when you do Veela impressions while I find it halarious.

2. Molly- The only thing that bothers me about you is that you feel like you have to make up for Uncle Percy's mistakes. Their not your mistakes, you should'nt be taking responsibility for them.

3. Dominique- This concerns both me and you. I hate how we're not really close. We see each other on your holidays and we don't even really act like we're related. I remember when we were little and I used to braid your hair or you used to braid mine. Sometimes I wish we could go back to that, when we would do nothing but sit around and braid eachothers hair and talk. I miss you.

4. Fred- Nothing bothers me about you. Oh, except that you put that gnome in my bathroom. But that was just for laughs.

5. Roxanne- I've always been jealous of your Quidditch skills.

6. Lucy- You're family, I have no choice but to love you. But that doesn't mean I have to like you. I agree with Teddy completely. I think you're insecure about yourself, so you try to make all of us feel the same so you don't feel so left out. Try being yourself for once, we might actually all start to like you.

7. Louis- Oh, I'm going to get so emotional with you. I remember when Maman and Daddy brought you home and I was so happy because I finally had both- a little sister and a little brother. You grew up so fast and I don't know what happened. I guess what bothers me about you is that we're not close, but it's partically my fault like it is with Dom and I. I'd rather hex my toe off than to have this continue.

8. James- Agreeing with Teddy once again(maybe he's rubbing off on me?), you pick on people. And I just don't get it how you can pick on us but stand up for us. I know you said it's because you have a hard time telling us that you love us, but I find it difficult to comprehend.

9. Rose- I don't have anything to say for you. I think you're brilliant. Pretty with brains.

10. Albus- You think youre a nerd. You're not a nerd! I know some girls who actually think you're quite fanciable.

11. Hugo- You get to live with Uncle Ron and Hermione. I'm sure they're fun as anything to watch bicker.

12. Lily- We never get much time together, thats what bothers me. Theres such a big age difference, and I think it's the problem. Maybe this could change it.

--

**Molly Weasley**

I don't care if some of these get me kicked out of this book.

1. Teddy- You're favorite person to impersonate is my dad. I know I can't stand him sometimes-well none of us can really- but I don't know, it kind of bugs me.

2. Victoire- You're so bloody perfect. Perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, perfect home life, perfect internships. It's not bloody fair.

3. Dominique- The only thing that bothers me about you is that you're good at Quidditch. It's jealousy.

4. Fred- Your pranks can get out of hand, and I guess that kind of bothers me. Other than that, nothing.

5. Roxy- Once again, perfect. You have good grades, you play good Quidditch, good boyfriend. I'm just a terrible person for being jealous of good things that happen to people.

6. Lucy- I've been holding this back far too long. You're a bitch. A flat out BITCH. What you did to me was horrible and you bloody well know it. You treat me like I'm bloody dirt and you don't even care if you make me feel like I'm the size of a damn leprechaun. You're the most pathetic excuse of a sister that I've ever seen and I don't know what the hell I did to deserve you. Theres nothing you could do or say that could make me forgive you for all the things you've put me through.

7. Louis- You're laid back, and you don't have alot of problems with people. Nothing to say to you.

8. James- Same old, same old. You pick on all of us, but then stick up for us.

9. Rose- Nothing, I think you're one of the better of us.

10. Albus- I think you're afriad to be different, thats why you admit you're a nerd. You think if you admit what you think you are, you won't have to prove yourself to be something different. You're not a nerd.

11. Hugo- You're innocent in my books. For now, anyway.

12. Lily- Since you're the baby of the family, I think you feel like you need to behave and look innocent. Stir up the cauldron, add some Basilisk venom to your life.

--

**Dominique Weasley**

1. Teddy- The only thing that bothers me about you is that you just got mushy with Vic at the top of this page. You horrible person.

2. Vic- I feel the same way about you like you feel about me. We grew apart. But I'm also quite jealous of you. You're Maman and Daddy's pride and joy, and I feel like I have so much to live up to.

3. Molly- I'm just amazed at what you wrote. I don't even know what to say.

4. Fred- Nothing.

5. Roxy- It bugs me that we didn't talk for a little bit last year. I think thats about it.

6. Lucy- You're one of the most inconsiderate people I've ever met. You're really Inferi aren't you? A dead body with no soul or feelings?

7. Louis- You're TOO quiet, if you get what I'm saying. Nothing ever seems to get to you. Are you part Inferi? Not a whole one like Lucy though..

8. James- You bug me when you pick on people. You can dish it out, but you don't seem to take it.

9. Rose- You seem so perfect, it's almost like you put on a front to make sure you seem that way. I have a feeling you're hiding something. Maybe about you fancying a certain Malfoy.

10. Albus- Trust me, you're not a nerd. Now stop saying it.

11. Hugo- Kind of like your sister, but you're still young yet. You seem so damn innocent like you could do no wrong. You come from Uncle Ron. There has to be a couple bad bones in your family.

12. Lily- You always get your way. But I guess that goes along with you being the youngest.

--

**Fred Weasley**

1. Teddy- I'm going to agree with Dom, you need to stop being mushy.

2. Victoire- I think you can be really bossy sometimes. It seems like you always have to be in charge.

3. Molly- I was going to say that you're never happy, but after what I read what you said about Lucy, I have nothing to complain about. You're an amazing person.

4. Dominique- Sometimes, when we win a match, it seems like you have to be the center of attention. I don't know, it just bothers me a bit.

5. Roxy- You bat your eyes at Dad and you usually get what you want. Well, sometimes anyway.

6. Lucy- I think Molly summed it up. You're a bitch.

7. Louis- You're my partner in crime, well one of them. Nothing bad to say about you.

8. James- You never hurt my 'feelings', therefore, you don't bug me.

9. Rose- I think you probably have an extremely wild side, you're just afraid to show us.

10. Albus- You don't seem to be confident at all. How are you going to be good in DADA if you aren't sure if you know your stuff?

11. Hugo- I guess you can be kind of hyper active sometimes, but everybody gets like that.

12. Lily- When you were little, around 6 and 7, I thought you were the most annoying person that ever lived. You had to be either James' of Albus' tail constantly. But now since you're older, I think you're okay. I can stand you now anyway.

--

**Roxanne Weasley**

1. Teddy- Nothing bothers you about me. Well it bugged me when I was like 7 when you did an impersonation of me. But I was young, I'd probably find it funny now.

2. Victoire- You seem like you're good at everything you do. I guess I'm just jealous.

3. Molly- I love you for what you said to Lucy.

4. Dominique- The only thing that bothers me is last year when you said that I was annoying and never listened to your problems. I know I can get annoying, but I always try my hardest to listen to somebody. Even if I have a bloody hippogriff pecking at my ribs.

5. Fred- You think that Mum and Dad favor me. I don't know where you get this from, but it really bugs me. I think we're treated the same.

6. Lucy- I think you treat us like dung to cover up how you feel about yourself. It's pathetic and sad, try being yourself like Victoire said.

7. Louis- I miss the times when me, you and Victoire saw eachother alot and used to play in the sand by the house and see who could collect the biggest sea shells. I miss the whole little family we had, I guess.

8. James- Just when you pick on me, but I have tough skin I think. You joke around, Lucy gets personal.

9. Rose- We've never been really close. I think it'd be fun to hang out or something. Walk around Diagon Alley.

10. Albus- Unlike everybody else, what you think about yourself is your own personal decision. It takes courage to admit your faults, even if I don think you're a nerd.

11. Hugo- When you were about 6 months old, Aunt Hermione let me hold you and you pulled on my hair. I think thats the only time you annoyed me.

12. Lily- Nothing bothers me about you, I think you're funny.

--

**Lucy Weasley**

I'm done with this thing. All you guys do is bash me when I try to be honest as Victoire asked.

--

**Louis Weasley**

Victoire told me to go on with this and she'll handle was was written above, and to keep on going like Lucy is still in this. So here it goes.

1. Teddy- I have nothing against you, and I think it's because you're the most mature.

2. Victoire- I guess I miss you, like Dom said. I hope you still stay close to home with your internship.

3. Molly- You're my hero for saying what you said to Lucy. You should be put on a Chocolate Frog Card.

4. Dominique- You used to bother me with you beat me up when we were little. We used to bicker alot too, but we've grown up some. I miss being close to you also.

5. Fred- Nothing against you mate, you're my partner in crime.

6. Poxie Roxy- You threw a Quaffle at me once when I was about 5 and you were about 7. It hurt, and I actually think I cried.

7. Lucy- I'm a guy, and I realize I have feelings. You've nevr hurt them, but you've hurt other peoples. You need to get your act together or something.

8. James- Nothing against you either.

9. Rose- Same thing Teddy said. You study alot, and thats not a totally bad thing, but I don't know if you'll ever have a life outside of books.

10. Albus- You're not a nerd. No Weasley is a nerd. And yes, I do know your last name is Potter but Aunt Ginnys a Weasley and that makes you one too.

11. Hugo- I think you'll be joining the ranks with Fred, James and I very soon. Nothing against you whatsoever.

12. Lily- We've never really got to know eachother. It's kinda sad to say that I don't know that much about you. I do know you have some sense of humor though. You might join the ranks also.

--

**James Potter**

1. Teddy- Technically, I'm the oldest of us Potter children. My way of thinking about it, you've always been my older brother. I don't want to sound all mushy and Victoire-like, but it seems like you're always there for me when I need you. Thanks.

2. Victoire- I know I bug the bloody crap out of you, but I really don't mean it half the time. I kinda wish we could get along better. You're really girly, and I think that bugs me a bit.

3. Molly- You're the cousin I guess I know the least about. I think you're really brave saying all that stuff to Lucy, it takes guts. The only thing that really bugs me about you is that you think I'm stuck on myself. I'm not, I promise.

4. Dominique- Yes, we've gone at it before. But nobody ever perfectly sees eye-to-eye do they? Nothing bugs me about you.

5. Fred- Nothing for you, partner. Did you get those three goats yet?

6. Roxy- I think you're one of the most amazing Quidditch players I've ever seen, and it took alot for me to admit that. I think thats what bugs me, I'm actually jealous of your skills. Yes, I, James Sirius Potter, jealous of somebody.

7. Lucy- I've got to admit, you annoy me the most out of everybody in the world. I still can't get over the fact that you said my mother did nothing special. I'll never forget that as long as I live.

8. Louis- Nothing to complain about. You got me the squid I needed for Operation Blue Mammoth.

9. Rose- We're being honest here. You get on my nerves sometimes. You're so smart and you know EVERYTHING. The only time I get aggravated is when you inturrupt people to correct them on something, and your funniness saves you from being annoying 24/7. Like some of the rest of us, I think you're hiding something also.

10. Al- You're my brother, I have to love you. You don't bug me as much as you used to, I think it's because we both grew up. You only bug me when you rat me out.

11. Hugo- Nothing bothers me about you. You're a Fred-Louis-James in the making.

12. Lily- Lily, Lily, Lily. You bug me when you get all the attention from Mum and Dad. You also bug me when you whine and complain to them that I did something. On the other hand, I think you're the best little sister Al and I could've ever asked for. If anybody repeats that, I have people in the right places. **Very **right places.

--

**Rose Weasley**

1. Teddy- Nothing to say about you, I think your really smart and nice. You're usually the peacemaker when some of us get in arguments.

2. Victoire- You're so lucky. You're really, really pretty and smart. You don't bother me.

3. Molly- Another one that doesn't bother me. I'm actually starting to think I'm too nice. Like James said, you were really brave for saying what you said to Lucy.

4. Dominique- The only thing that bothers me about you is that you've never really acted like you've liked me much. I don't think i've ever done anything to you.

5. Fred- Sometimes your pranks can get out of hand, that bugs me.

6. Roxanne- I'm really jealous of your Quidditch skills, but I think thats more jealousy than you bugging me.

7. Lucy- I'm usually a nice bloody person, but I refuse to be to you. You push people all over the place and step on them like their tiny invisibility-cloak wearing ants. I don't know how Molly has put up with you for so long. You're a disgrace to the family I think.

8. Louis- You're one of the calmer out of you, Fred and James. Nothing about you bugs me too much, just a prank every now and then.

9. James- I think you're aware how aggravated and annoyed you can get me. You're pranks get SO bloody out of hand sometimes, and nobody even laughs at them but you. And part of me does think that you're stuck on yourself, despite what you say.

10. Albus- You're my best friend, therefore nothing bothers me about you. You're always there for me when I need you.

11. Hugo- Luckily, we haven't grown apart much. I think this is because we're quite close in age and we see eachother alot still. You bother me when you take my things and hide them and then tell Daddy or Mum that you didn't do it. You also bug me when you and Daddy come in my room and wake me up on Sunday mornings. You know I sleep like a rock.

12. Lily- I still don't quite understand why you're jealous of me. I remember when we were little and we used to play will dolls all the time and then James would come and rip their heads off. What bugs me is that we never just sit down and talk or do something anymore. I miss it.

--

**Albus Potter**

1. Teddy- You're my second older brother, I can't speak bad about you.

2. Victroire- I always thought you didn't like me. But after reading all this stuff you've said about me, I'm going to change my mind. You don't bug me.

3. Molly- You've got guts, and that doens't bother me at all.

4. Dominique- You bug me because you're really really good at Exploding Snap.

5. Fred- It used to bug me when you pick on me all the time when we were younger. We've grown up and matured, so you don't bother me as much now. Only when pranks get out of hand.

6. Roxanne- You don't bug me, but we don't talk much. It kinda bugs me we've never been really cousin-like towards eachother.

7. Lucy- You're a horrible person. And that's all i'm going to say.

8. Louis- We actually get along quite well, for you being close with James. You bug me when you let James get away with pulling pranks on me. But nobody can really stop him, can they?

9. James- Like you said, you're my brother and I have to love you. But that doesn't mean I have to like you ALL the time. You really bug me when you treat me like a bloody test dummy sometimes. That and when I'll ask you something and you snap on me like a damn Exploding Snap card. I don't know why you've never really liked me.

10. Rose- I never thought that one of my cousins would be my best friend, let alone a girl. You can bug me sometimes when you push me to do my homework or when you get on my arse about things that are correct or not, but I guess you can't help that.

11. Hugo- You've never bugged me, but I know you're going to be another Fred-Louis-James mix. It's coming on.

12. Lily- You beat me up when I was 7, and I now know never to make you mad by pulling your pigtails again. You don't bug me, but you scare me.

--

**Hugo Weasley**

1. Teddy- You're the peacemaker between all of us, you don't bug me at all,.

2. Victoire- You can be really proper sometimes, and that bothers me a little.

3. Molly- You're my bloody hero.

4. Dominique- It bothers me when Gryffindor wins a match and you run around and make really loud, obnoxious noises. They'res a difference between celebratign and getting ridiculous.

5. Fred- You don't bother me, you're a master mind.

6. Roxy- Sometimes at school it seems like you strut around like you're better than everybody else. I think this bothers me.

7. Lucy- Prat! Git! You bother me all the time.

8. Louis- You're another master-mind, you don't bother me.

9. James- Master Mastermind, no bothering.

10. Rose- You're my sister, of course you bother me. You bug me when you yell at me, when you tell on me, and when you have to be right about everything. I think we bump heads alot because we both have to be right, all the time.

11. Al- I never thought you were a nerd. I actually always thought you were kinda cool because nobody else in the family really looked like you except Uncle Harry. It bothers me because I'm jealous.

12. Lily- You bother me when you whine. But its only once in awhile, so it's not enough for me to make me not like you like I don't like Lucy.

--

**Lily Potter**

1. Teddy- Oh, Teddy. You're my 3rd older brother, and you want to protect me just as much as they do. It bothers me when you call me Bily Lily, but I know you can't help it. It's been my name since I was a baby, but I'm not a baby anymore. I'm growing up.

2. Victoire- You don't bug me at all. I think it's a pretty good talent to be both extremely pretty and smart.

3. Molly- Nothing to say to you about you annoying me. You're amazing.

4. Dom- You bug me when you get really loud and make all the attention in a room go to yourself. I think it embarrasses me more than anything, really.

5. Fred- You're pranks can get out of hand and you always used to call me a goblin when I was little. It actually hurt my feelings, you know. I don't think it would bother me as much now.

6. Roxy- The only thing that bothers me about you is that you sort or brag about having a boyfriend.

7. Lucy- Ha! You got what you deserved! It bothers me I wasn't one that made you go.

8. Louis- I actually think you're the King of Pranks our of all of us. You're quiet and sneaky about it. It bugs me cause I don't know what the hell you're up to.

9. James- Being honest, you annoy the bloody hell out of me. I think you've actually aknowledged my existence about three times since I've been at Hogwarts and it makes me feel like complete dirt. It also bugs me you won't let me have a look at the Marauder's Map once you get it from Teddy.

10. Rose- You don't bother me. Like Victoire, you have both good looks and brains. You're really lucky.

11. Albus- For being a brother, you don't bother me that much. You've never treated me like dung alot. Thanks.

12. Hugo- It bugs me that I know you might turn out like James, Fred and Louis. Just because they think you're going to, doesn't mean you have to.

Lily finished her sentence with a smile, wondering what Victoire had said to Lucy.

* * *

So this chapter took a bit longer than expected, about a day longer lol. I'm not sure if I like it or not, although the drama is keeping me happy with it. Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapters and I hope you guys liked this one. :D

Happy Reading! (:


	7. Emotion

Eager as he was to open the book this time, he was a little bit afraid as well. What was written down last time was supposedly 'horrible' as Victoire had put it. Reluctantly, he opened the book and a piece of parchment fell out onto his lap. It had different beginning of sentences, and he didn't understand one word of it. For a little bit of guidance, he read the book.

'As far as I'm concerned, we're all horrible people. All of us have been mean to one another at some point in time, and thats not what this book was supposed to be about. When I said list things that bother you, it didn't mean that you were meant to tottally bash one another. Molly, what you said to Lucy was so unbelieveably rude and horrible I couldn't believe what I was reading. Yes, Lucy can be hard to stand sometimes and very brutally honest. Judgemental sometimes while we're at it. And maybe even horribly mean. But that's besides the point, I think we all have a little bit of mean inside us. I can't make you forgive her for what she did, but I can ask you to keep it outside of this book. The meaning of this is to keep us together, not to make us hate one another. I managed to talk Lucy back into coming back, on the terms that nobody would be terribly mean to her or bring up what happened in last entries. Along with that, I also asked her to write an apology when it comes her turn to write her entry. Now, onto that entry. I know I said that this entry would be one that we would discuss things that people said bothered them about us, but we won't be doing that due to the last entry. Instead, I have sent with the book a piece of parchment to Teddy. Teddy, love, you're to finish each of those sentences your way. The way YOU would want them finished and how they would express you. Everybody else, you can see from Teddy's entry what you're to do. You'll start every sentence off with 'I...' and then the word that follows that. Example; I am (your answer), I wonder (your answer). Remember, please keep this nice. This is seriously the last time I'm going to ask that.'

**Teddy Lupin**

1. I am odd and expressive.(two words that describe you)

2. I wonder if I'll turn out to be what Mum and Dad wanted.

3. I hear the sound of my heart when I see Victoire.

4. I see loads of Weasleys, all who I've grown to love.

5. I want everything to work out okay, like destiny plans.

6. I pretend I'm still a kid when I'm actually an adult.

7. I feel Victoire's hand in mine.

8. I touch Gran's hand when she falls into states of depression.

9. I worry I'm not doing anything with my life.

10. I cry everytime I visit their graves.

11. I understand I can't change time, and it sucks grindylows.

12. I say I'll figure things out eventually when I'm not sure I can.

13. I dream of Victoire's newly honey-scented hair.

14. I try my hardest all the time, even if it might kill me.

15. I hope Harry understands how much he's helped me.

--

**Victoire Weasley**

1. I am graceful and proud.

2. I wonder why theres so much expected of me.

3. I hear the sound of Teddy's voice when he sings to me.

4. I see all my cousins, happy with one another.

5. I want to tell my maman and daddy about my internship.

6. I pretend I have thick skin when some things can get to me.

7. I feel love for Teddy.

8. I touch Dominique's hair in my hands like we were little again.

9. I worry he'll find somebody better.

10. I cry when I'm aggravated or stressed.

11. I understand people change.

12. I say I'm confident, but I'm actually sort of self-bashing.

13. I dream of Teddy always being here.

14. I try to keep everybody together no matter what.

15. I hope Teddy understands what he wrote about me made me cry, that adorable prat.

**--**

**Molly Weasley**

1. I am hurt and curious.

2. I wonder why people run over me.

3. I hear Lucy and I talking like nothing is wrong.

4. I see myself eventually being happy.

5. I want us to all be happy.

6. I pretend I hate you, I don't.

7. I feel ashamed.

8. I touch tears.

9. I worry that things won't get better.

10. I cry usually because it's my fault.

11. I understand I'm to blame.

12. I say horrible things.

13. I dream of a better tomorrow.

14. I try too hard.

15. I hope Lucy can forgive me.

**--**

**Dominique Weasley**

1. I am tomboyish and creative.

2. I wonder if they even love me.

3. I hear Maman saying I'm not good at anything.

4. I see the Quidditch Pitch.

5. I want to be happy in life.

6. I pretend I don't care when people fail to realize I'm part Veela too.

7. I feel like myself.

8. I touch Daddy's earring that Grandmum hates.

9. I worry that I'll dissapoint them.

10. I cry when I get aggravated, like Vic.

11. I understand people grow up and can't stay the same forever.

12. I say I'm tough, but I'm a puffskein at heart.

13. I dream of being close to Victorie and Louis again.

14. I try to get Maman's approval.

15. I hope Victoire knows that this made me get emotional, and actually cry.

**--**

**Fred Weasley**

1. I am comical and honored.

2. I wonder if Uncle Fred would've been proud of me.

3. I hear the bang of a Exploding Snap card.

4. I see the smiling face of my dad, who I know is hurting inside.

5. I want to be everything I can possibly be.

6. I pretend I've got my future planned out.

7. I feel honored that I'm a Weasley, no matter what anybody says.

8. I touch the headstone that belongs to him.

9. I worry that I'm not living up to the name good enough.

10. I cry rarely, and it has to be over something good.

11. I understand that Mum wanted me to be chaser, but I'm honestly no good.

12. I say life is short, make it fun.

13. I dream of working in the shop.

14. I try to make everybody laugh.

15. I hope I'm not a dissapointment.

**--**

**Roxanne Weasley**

1. I am happy and crazy.

2. I wonder why we all have to fight constantly.

3. I hear my family's laughter.

4. I see Fred trying to make all of us happy.

5. I want to be a Thomas.

6. I pretend I know I'm good at Quidditch, when honesly I don't think I'm that good.

7. I feel like I'm not related to alot of half the time.

8 I touch Neal's hand.

9. I worry that this book won't help us, and we'll all end up hating one another.

10. I cry when I'm mad.

11. I understand alot isn't really expected of me like it is of some of you guys.

12. I say you don't have to like your family, but you have to love them.

13. I dream of always being in love.

14. I try to not pick sides, but I fail.

15. I hope we can all work this out.

**--**

**Lucy Weasley**

Firstly, I want to apologize to all of you. I don't know what it is, but I'm so insecure about myself that I feel the need to make all of you feel the same way about yourselves. Molly, you have no right to be apologizing to me. What I did to you was horrible, and I'm not only talking about stealing a boy away from you. I'm talking about how I treat you and how I talk to you. You'd be right not to call me your sister anymore. I hope all of you guys can except my apology and we can get over this stupid little bump that is my attitude.

1. I am ashamed and confused.

2. I wonder if I'll ever figure my attitude out.

3. I hear Molly laughing, as if she was happy.

4. I see Mum and Dad taking turns pushing Molly and I on the swings when we were little.

5. I want to be forgiven.

6. I pretend I'm not insecure. You guys were right, I am.

7. I feel like this might blow over.

8. I touch my wand, but my Patronus won't come out.

9. I worry that tears will stain and ruin this page.

10. I cry when I know I've done something wrong.

11. I understand this might take time.

12. I say I have to forgive myself.

13. I try to be nice.

14. I hope this book is helping all of us.

**--**

**Louis Weasley**

1. I am laid back and enthusiastic.

2. I wonder what I'll end up doing in life.

3. I hear Maman talking in fluent French.

4. I see Dad wearing his scars proudly.

5. I want to spend a day with Victoire and Dominique.

6. I pretend that this cousin stuff doesn't bother me, when it really does.

7. I feel like this could be our last attempt.

8. I touch my broom handle.

9. I worry that I won't find somebody.

10. I cry hardly ever, only when I get hurt bad enough.

11. I understand that Victoire and Teddy will get mushy, so what they wrote doesn't even bother me. I'm happy for you guys.

12. I say I'm alot like my dad, but I'm also alot like my mum.

13. I try to see the positive in everything.

14. I hope I'm a good brother.

**--**

**James Potter.**

1. I am joking and immature. Yes, I can finally admit that.

2. I wonder what Sirius and Grandad Potter were like.

3. I hear the laughs of Mum, Dad, Al and Lily.

4. I see Lily as a baby again, and I can't believe how old she is.

5. I want everybody to like me.

6. I pretend I'm not arrogant, and I know I am.

7. I feel Allie's small hand in mine.

8. I touch Al's hair when I mess it up like he hates.

9. I worry I'm too self-centered.

10. I cry only once in a bloody blue moon.

11. I understand that not EVERYBODY will like me, even family.

12. I say life is full of hippogriffs.

13. I try not to be concerned about all this family drama, but I am.

14. I hope Lily and Al know I love them.

I can't believe I actually got **emotional **with that. Thanks, Victoire.

**--**

**Rose Weasley**

1. I am smart and embarassed.

2. I wonder if he knows I fancy him.

3. I hear Mum and Daddy bickering, and I smile.

4. I see me making something out of myself.

5. I want to get this out. Fine, I actually take a little bit of a fancy to Scorpius. There. Hugo-you tell Mum or Daddy and you're dragon dung.

6. I pretend to be absorbed in books, when I actually want to get out a bit.

7. I feel Daddy's hand holding mine, going to my first Cannons game.

8. I touch the pages of a book I've grown to love, as well as the people who write in it.

9. I worry I'll dissapoint Mum.

10. I cry when my parents are mad at me.

11. I understand Hugo has to grow up sometime and he won't always be the chubby-cheeked 4 year old.

12. I say life is too short to be caught up in too much school work.

13. I try to hide alot.

14. I hope we all learn alot from this.

**--**

**Albus Potter**

1. I am nerdy and confident.

2. I wonder why nobody believes me when I say I'm nerdy.

3. I hear James nagging at me.

4. I see Mum's smile when I close my eyes.

5. I want to be close to James and Lily.

6. I pretend I don't feel left out, but I do.

7. I feel Rose's hand on my shoulder for support.

8. I touch Dad's scar when I was about 6.

9. I worry about Rose and Scorpius, he's a bloody prat.

10. I cry when James really gets to me.

11. I understand things can be broken, but things can also be put back together.

12. I say the world isn't split into good and bad people, it's split into mean people. Some just have more mean in them than others.

13. I try to hide behind my green eyes.

14. I hope Lucy can forgive me for what I've said.

**--**

**Hugo Weasley**

1. I am quiet and eventful.

2. I wonder what Mum will think when she finds the snake in the bathtub.

3. I hear a round of 'Weasley is our King'.

4. I see a Weasley Christmas, with all of us together.

5. I want to spend more time with Rosie.

6. I pretend I'm not a pranker, when really I'm just getting started.

7. I feel like killing Scorpius Malfoy.

8. I touch Mum's hair when she hugs me.

9. I worry I'll run out of time in life to do all what I want to do.

10. I cry every 3 or 4 years.

11. I understand time can be reversed, but it rarely works out the way you want it.

12. I say we only live once, you should screw it up, fix it up and break it while you can.

13. I try my hardest in school, but it's never enough.

14. I hope Rosie doesn't get with Scorpius.

**--**

**Lily Potter**

1. I am Bily Lily and young.

2. I wonder if I'll always be viewed as 'Baby Weasley/Potter'.

3. I hear all of us getting along.

4. I see James and Al getting along together.

5. I want to get closer to alot of my family.

6. I pretend I hate 'Bily Lily', when it makes me feel really young again.

7. I feel over powered.

8. I touch Grandad's muggle artifacts.

9. I worry I won't turn out to be when Mum and Daddy want.

10. I cry when I get emotional, which is right now.

11. I understand everybody has an expiration date, but I hate to think about it.

12. I say we should all pick ourselves up, and live like theres no tomorrow.

13. I try to prove to everybody just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm the weakest.

14. I hope all of you know I love you.

Wiping the tears off her face, Lily smiled. Who knew a book that started out as a 'stupid idea' could have people crying and admitting their faults?

* * *

That was by far the saddest chapter I've written so far. I think it's the best one also. I think alot of things were cleared up and things that needed to be said were said. I'm glad Lucy came to terms with what everybody knew all along. The whole idea of this one actually came from a assignment in my English class. We had to write a poem that each sentence started with 'I ...'. I thought it was a good idea for this, and it turned out to be better than I imagined.

Happy reading! (:


	8. Regret

* * *

A fresh wave had fallen over the kids, and they were all getting along better than any of them could of ever imagined. Older cousins were spending time with younger cousins, and hearts that were hurt were being mended. Teddy flipped through the pages in the book untill he came to the newly written on page. He dipped his quill in ink and prepared to write.

'I'm so incredibly proud of all of you it's not even funny. Alot of us came to terms with problems and figrued them out for the most part. It's as if we're actually starting to act like a family, and I couldn'nt be happier. As I said, alot of us came to terms with problems. I think some of the things we've done or said to eachother has caused some sort of regret among ourselves. So this week, we'll be writting down two things we regret and two things we won't ever regret. Keep up the good, cousin-friendly writing. Also, I told my parents about my Healer internship, seeing as it starts in about three weeks time. Surpisingly Maman didn't throw fire balls and Daddy didn't have hippogriffs, they were happy for me. Anyway, happy writing!'

**Teddy Lupin**

Regrets

1. Not asking Victoire out sooner. I think we could've had alot more time together.

2. I flipped out on Gran when I was about 8 and blamed her for my parents being dead. I feel so bloody bad about it.

Never Regret

1. Victoire. You can make me happy even if my skies are turning an ugly gray.

2. Being my parent's son. They were amazing people and you bet your arse I would Avada Kedavra somebody in their honor.

--

**Victoire Weasley**

Regrets

1. Not making time for family when I should've.

2. Not telling Teddy how I felt sooner

Never Regret

1. Teddy. You can't regret love.

2. This book. It's brought so many things to the table and cleared up so many things that needed to be cleared up.

--

**Molly Weasley**

Regrets

1. That whole huge argument with Lucy, it was so stupid.

2. Telling the Sorting Hat I didn't want to be in Slytherin.

Never Regret

1. This book, it's done magical things. Get it, magical? That was lame.

2. Making up with family who was meant to be made up with.

--

**Dominique Weasley**

Regrets

1. Being a total bitch to Lucy. Reading back, I can't even believe I wrote some of that stuff. I'm sorry.

2. Not spending alot of time with Mum.

Never Regret

1. Who my family is. I guess this is more of what I'll never be ashamed of, but I'll never regret having you guys as family.

2. Having a cousin as a best friend.

--

**Fred Weasley**

Regrets

1. Taking some jokes a little too far and hurting people in the process.

2. When I was 10 I told Dad he should've named me something else because I didn't like the name Fred. It kills me.

Never Regret

1. Having James and Louis as partners.

2. Being born into the family that I was born into.

--

**Roxy Weasley**

Regrets

1. Being mean to family.

2. I was about 12 and Mum and I were fighting and I told her I couldn't stand her and didn't love her.

Never Regret

1. Being with Neal.

2. Having Fred for a twin.

--

**Lucy Weasley**

Regrets

1. Being mean to all of you. I'm so sorry it's not even human.

2. Taking a guy from my one and only sister.

Never Regret

1. Working things out with Molly

2. Finding out who I truely am.

--

**Louis Weasley**

Regrets

1. Not spending alot of time with Victoire and Dom. (before this book).

2. Being too laid back and not taking chances when I should.

Never Regret

1. Asking Claire Pearson out. YES, I FINALLY GOT IT DONE AND OVER WITH.

2. Coming to terms that you only have one family and you should'nt treat them like dragon dung.

--

**James Potter**

Regrets

1. Pushing you all around all the time

2. Not protecting Rose like I should be doing. You will not date Scorpius and I will make sure of this.

Never Regret

1. Being a prankster.

2. Living life to the fullest.

--

**Rose Weasley**

Regrets

1. Admitting I fancy Scorpius. This is going to be hell.

2. Being sort of nasty to some of you.

Never Regret

1. Getting my mum's book-loving genes.

2. Still being called 'Rosie' by my dad.

--

**Albus Potter**

Regrets

1. Like James said, protecting Rose.

2. Not acting like family.

Never Regret

1. Admitting when I'm wrong.

2. Being a Mama's boy.

--

**Hugo Weasley**

Regrets

1. Telling Dad I hated freckles.

2. Not killing Scorpius when I saw him out last weekend.

Never Regret

1. Realizing what family is.

2. Getting Mum to go crazy at a Cannon's game. It was bloody priceless.

--

**Lily Potter**

Regrets

1. Telling Daddy I didn't want to be a Potter anymore.

2. Being a brat just like Lucy said. I'm really trying to work on it.

Never Regret

1. Being a Potter or a Weasley. I'm both and I don't care who says I'm only a Potter.

2. Being part of this amazing thing we call the WPL Book.

She cried as she finished her last sentence. Summer was coming to an end, and that could only mean one thing. The book would be coming to an end also.

* * *

Yes, it's true. I think I'm only going to be doing about two other chapters for this, and I've already gotten both planned out. The last chapter is probably going to make me cry because I just know it's going to be sad. Things are turning for the better and I don't think I could be any happier about it at all.

http: /i 44.photo bucket. com/ albums/f47/foolforyoux3/ Other Album/ girls.jpg I was extremely bored last night and made these on meez. com (remove the spaces) This is how I picture all the girls(they have letters marked on them to know which is which). I think I might do the boys soon also.

If any of you come across a R/Hr fanfic when they're in Azkaban during the second war and Ron ends up dying in the end, please let me know. I've been looking for that story for just about ever.

Happy reading(:!


	9. Connect

The summer was almost at an end. Nights were ending sooner and it was getting a bit chillier out. Luckily, the hearts of some of the Weasley, Potter and Lupin children were no longer chilly like the wind outside. They were getting closer and closer to eachother every entry. Teddy threw his cloak on the floor and opened the book.

'This is our second to last entry guys, who's as sad as I am? I don't know what I'm going to do without this little book throughout my internship. But we'll save all that good stuff for next entry. This entry we'll be doing two things. Writing down who we think we connected with the most, and who we think we learned the most about while writing in this book. Also, who you think you could've learned more about. Please explain both while you're at it. I know we've all gotten closer to at least one person, so don't give me that dragon dung that you haven't connected to anybody. I'll have to Crucio you if you do. Think hard about this one. Happy writing.'

Teddy Lupin

Person I connected with the most- I think I'm going to say everybody who isn't Victoire or any of the Potters. I see them the most, so this was kind of the first time I've connected with most of you.

Who I think I learned the most about- I'm going to say both Lucy, Molly and Rose. All three of you surprised the bloody hell out of me.

Who I could've learned more about- Hugo. We don't ever talk much which is weird because we're both obsessed with the Cannons. By the way, I got ANOTHER call back.

--

Victoire Weasley

Person I connected with the most- I'm going to say Rose. She says I have beauty and brains, I think she has beauty and brains. We also have alot to live up to.

Who I think I learned the most about- Everybody. We're all different but the same at the same time. We all have our faults.

Who I could've learned more about- Hugo. I think you'd be amazingly funny to hang around with.

--

Molly Weasley

Person I connected with the most- Lucy. We finally understand one another.

Who I think I learned the most about- James. You do have a heart after all, don't you?

Who I could've learned more about- Lily. I think it has something to do with the age difference. I don't know, maybe we can get to know eachother a little better.

--

Dominique Weasley

Person I connected with the most- Everybody. I learned we're all different in our own ways.

Who I think I learned the most about- Lucy definetly.

Who I could've learned most about- Rose. Other than you admitting you fancy Scorpius, I feel like I didn't learn much about you.

--

Fred Weasley

Person I connected with the most- Teddy. We both have alot to live up to.

Who I think I learned the most about- Rose. You fancy Scorpius? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?

Who I could've learned more about- Hugo. You're really reserved, and thats why I think you're a prankster extrordinare in the making.

--

Roxy Weasley

Person I connected with the most- I'm not quite sure, but I'm going to say Lucy. I understand you alot better now.

Who I think I learned the most about- Albus. I used to think you were the oddball in the family, black hair and green eyes. I've come to realize you're not so different after all.

Who I could've learned more about- Hugo, but I think you're amazing at Quidditch.

--

Lucy Weasley

Person I connected with the most- Everybody. It seemed like it would never happen.

Who I think I learned the most about- Both myself and Molly.

Who I could've learned more about- Lily and Hugo. It seems like Hugo is an ongoing thing, no? You can be yourself you know, we don't bite.

--

Louis Weasley

Person I connected with the most- I'm going to go against everybody and say Hugo. I think we're alike in alot of ways.

Who I think I learned the most about- Victoire. Even though I've lived with you all my life, I feel like I've learned things about you that I never knew.

Who I could've learned mroe about- Lily, although I think you're a right riot.

--

James Potter

Person I connected with the most- Louis, Fred and Hugo. Obvious reasons.

Who I think I learned the most about- Myself. I'm not a arrogant git like I was starting to believe I was.

Who I could've learned more about- Victoire. I feel like I know nothing about you still.

--

Rose Weasley

Person I connected with the most- Actually, Lily. We're alot alike- quiet, but we have a whole different side to us.

Who I think I learned the most about- James. Who knew you had a heart?

Who I could've learned more about- Teddy. I think it's the whole age thing. When I think of you, I still think of blue haired, orphan Teddy. I don't want to think of you a an orphan forever.

--

Albus Potter

Person I connected with the most- James. We've come to terms with one another.

Who I think I learned the most about- Hugo. Regardless of what people say, I think you've shown alot of yourself in this book.

Who I could've learned more about- Roxy. I feel like I hardly know you.

--

Hugo Weasley

Person I connected with the most- Louis, like he said I think we're alot alike.

Who I think I learned the most about- Lucy. I was actually starting to believe there was no good in you at all.

Who I could've learned more about- Dominique. I know some more about you, but not as much as I'd like to know.

--

Lily Potter

Person I connected with the most- Everybody. I think we've all got things in common, even if we don't realize them.

Who I think I learned the most about- James. Since when do you actually CARE about what people think about you?

Who I could've learned more about- Dominique. I don't think you gave enough of yourself. I wish you would've.

--

Tear drops hit the page and made some of her words run. Next entry was the last one. The last entry of the WPL Book.

Oh no, the WPL Book is ending! Sorry it took me awhile to update, but alot went on at my house. My dad, step mom & two step sisters came in and my brother graduated from High School. That and todays my birthday, yay me I'm finally 16! But anyway, yes the book is ending. I already have in mind what the next chapter is going to be and I'm about to start it as soon as I'm done typing this so it'll either be up later tonight or tomorrow when I get home from school. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to do a sequel to this. I'm not sure if anybody would read it or if it'll be liked. Anyway, thanks for the reviews on previous chapters.

Happy reading! (:


	10. Finale

The time had come. The final time Teddy Lupin would be writing in the WPL Book. The last time he would run into his bedroom and throw himself into the desk. Small tears ran down his cheek as he thought of all the good things that had happened since the book began. Riding himself of those memories, he grabbed a quill and ink and began to read.

' I can't even believe the summer is over already. I'm crying as I write this, I don't want it to end. So many good things have happened and new things have begun. We're family guys, we're actually family. No matter what nuts there might be. This entry will probably be the most emotional and tear jerking one yet, and I'm sorry about that. You'll be doing a few things. Listing what you think was the funniest moment in the WPL Book, what you think was the most shocking moment, what you think was the saddest moment, what you've learned about family and your parting words. Happy writing and crying.'

Teddy Lupin

Funniest moment- When Rose finally admitted she fancies Scorpius. I knew it was coming.

Most shocking moment- When Lucy and Molly made up. I didn't see that one coming.

Saddest moment- The entry when we started out sentences like 'I dream.., I see..'. Alot of those were really sad.

What I've learned about family- Even though I'm not family yet, I already feel like I am. And yes, that was a 'yet' a sentence ago. I proposed to Victoire. She said yes.

Parting words- All of you make me feel like I'm somewhere I belong. Even if my last name isn't Weasley or Potter, I'm one at heart. That's all that matters after all.

--

Victoire Weasley

Funniest moment- When Louis brought up when Maman turned Daddy into a pair of socks. I'll never forget that as long as I live.

Most shocking moment- When Rose admitted she fancies Scorpius. I didn't see that coming AT ALL.

Saddest moment- When we all began to fall apart. I partically blame myself for this, making one of the entries being what bothers you about the other people. I hated seeing all of us like that.

What I've learned about family- Family is family, no matter what. You can't change who your family is, so you myaswell love them. I want all of you to know that I love you with everything inside me. And I really did say yes.

Parting words- I've learned more about all of you than I thought I ever would. I feel as if I read a biography on all of you. I hope things don't change over the school year between us. Any of you feel free to write to me at any time and if you need anything. Family is there for one another.

--

Molly Weasley

I can't believe you two are engaged! I'm so happy for you both!

Funniest moment- When Teddy thought he could take Victoire. It was a lost cause Teddy, sorry.

Most shocking moment- Lucy admiting that she was wrong and she can be mean sometimes. I didn't see it coming, but I'm so proud that you did it.

Saddest moment- Like Victoire said, when we were all falling apart.

What I've learned about family- We've got to be there for eachother no matter what. We may fight like hippogriffs and the Giant Squid, but we have to come together in the end. Who do you have if you don't have family?

Parting words- I just want to thank all of you for being there for me when I was being an emotional nimrod. And Lucy, I want to thank you for accepting my apology and being my sister. I'll miss this book and all of you so much it's not even funny. This was definetly a tear-jerking entry.

--

Dominique Weasley

Thanks Vic and Teddy, I'm so happy I'm bloody crying.

Funniest moment- I still say when Teddy said he's afraid of my dad.

Most shocking moment- Lucy and all of us getting along. Never saw that one coming.

Saddest moment- Teddy talking about his parents. I dont know what I would do without mine.

What I've learned about family- You need family to survive. Family is your backbone weither you want to admit it or not.

Parting words- I'm going to miss this alot. I didn't think I would get attatched to a piece of parchment, but it happened. This is the best summer I've ever had. I love you guys, even though right now I'm crying over you.

--

Fred Weasley

Congrats Teddy and Victoire, I'm happy for you guys. And holy gillyweed Teddy you NEED to make the team.

Funniest moment- James asking me for 15 dungbombs, 3 goats and a pair of tweezers. I'm sure all of you thought we were mad.

Most shocking moment- I'm going to say the whole Teddy/Victoire engagement thing. Came at me like a Hagrid with a troll club.

Saddest moment- Realizing this is over. I'm a bloke and I'm getting upset over this.

What I've learned about family- No matter how much you say you hate your family, you don't. It's not possible to hate your family. I think this is because you ARE your family and your family is you. It goes way beyond blood.

Parting words- I'm amazed that we can all get along and act civilized. I'm proud of you guys all in the same. If any of you want to write over the summer, feel free to. I'll miss all of you.

--

Roxy Weasley

Let me know when the wedding is! I'm so excited!

Funniest moment- Finding out Uncle Ron has never killed a spider. He's so tall, I never would've imagined he's afraid of them.

Most shocking moment- Lucy apologizing. I'm proud of you, Lucy.

Saddest moment- Like Teddy said, reading all of the 'I am.., I believe..' sort of entries. I actually cried reading some of them.

What I've learned about family- You may not always like them, but you'll always love them. You can't change them, but you know you would'nt if you could. Family is family. We're finally a family.

Parting words- I'm really upset this is ending, I don't want it to. I feel so connected to all of you and I feel like I just made best friends with all of you. I love you all.

--

Lucy Weasley

Congrats Teddy and Victoire, you guys are lucky you have eachother.

Funniest moment- Everybody saying Hugo is really a secret mastermind prankster. I think that whole thing was funny.

Most shocking moment- When everybody forgave me. I can't tell you how happy I am for that.

Saddest moment- Realizing I was part of a family who was tearing themselves apart, and I was a majority of it.

What I've learned about family- They're always there for you, even if you have been nothing but a git to them for the past 4 years. They're there to forgive and to love. They're there to forget and learn.

Parting words- Words can't express what I'm feeling right now, because me myself I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm so happy things got cleared up, but I'm so sad this is ending. This summer has been amazing and I want to thank each of you for being forgiving and being a part of this summer. I couldn't ask for more.

--

Louis Weasley

I can't believe you're getting married, Vic. Teddy I'm just praying you asked Dad and Mum.

I can't believe Teddy got another call back.

Funniest moment- Alot of things. I think Rose admitting she fancies Scorpius was pretty funny.

Most shocking moment- Teddy and Victorie being engaged. I'm happy but so damn shocked.

Saddest moment- The whole fighting thing. I'm a guy and it upset me.

What I've learned about family- That we're always going to be there for eachother, even if we say we're not going to be. You can always depend on family..

Parting words- I'm going to miss this alot, I now have nothing to look forward to everytime I see a owl coming my way. I wish we could continue this over the school year. I'll miss you guys.

--

James Potter

I can't believe Teddy's getting hitched. Also, Congrats on the other call back.

Funniest moment- When Victoire rubbed it in Teddy's face she took him. Sorry mate.

Most shocking moment- Rose and Scorpius. I still won't allow it to happen.

Saddest moment- When Lily and Al gave me crap about me being nasty to them all the time. It actually hurt, believe it or not.

What I've learned about family- That we're family no matter what. No matter how much we fight, yell, scream and hurt one another, we're still family. Blood like lava and skin like leather.

Parting words- This is going to get so mushy, but I'm not sorry about it one bit. I've said this before and I bloody mean it. I'll never let anybody hurt any of you, push you down and kick you. I'm here with you guys forever and I'll always be there when you need me. I don't say that enough. I love all of you. I just dropped a tear.

--

Rose Weasley

Yay for Teddy and Victoire!

Funniest moment- Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill as the red sock. It was bloody priceless.

Most shocking moment- Lucy apologizing. I'm so glad you did and once again, I'm sorry I was mean to you.

Saddest moment- When everybody was fighting. I was actually really close to leaving myself.

What I've learned about family- What have I learned about family? That the Weasley-Potter-Lupin family is the best bloody family around and I wouldn't trade them for the sun in the sky. All of you are amazing.

Parting words- I'm so happy this book came to be. I may be a bookworm, but this is by far my favorite book ever. I love all of you and please please promise you'll all keep in contact. Damn you for making me cry!

P.S. I no longer fancy Scorpius. Yes, I changed my mind quick. I'm a girl, what do you expect?

--

Albus Potter

Now that you two are engaged, both of you will have to come over for dinner. Nice one on the other call back, Teddy.

Funniest moment- 15 dungbombs, 3 goats and a pair of tweezers. I was literally rolling on the floor when I read that weeks ago.

Most shocking moment- What James wrote above. I'm still in shock.

Saddest moment- Hearing everybodys 'I am..' and other sentences. Alot of them were eye-openers for me.

What I've learned about family- I may not look like any of you, but you're my family and I'm yours no matter what. Family isn't about how much members look alike, it's about how they love eachother through all their faults and mistakes.

Parting words- Not alot gets to me, but this is actually taking a toll on me. I'm going to miss this little red-leather bound book alot. I love you prats, and make sure you write.

--

Hugo Weasley

Congrats Teddy and Victoire.

Oh and Congrats Teddy on the other call back.

Funniest moment- Everybody thinking that I'm going to be this master mind prankster. I'm really not TOTALLY like that, but it was halarious to read.

Most shocking moment- Rosie saying she fancied Scorpius. I'm so glad she's over him now. SO glad.

Saddest moment- I know I didn't say alot or give alot of info, but it really did bug me when all of us were fighting. I don't like being like that with anybody to be honest.

What I've learned about family- We all may be weird, short, tall, smart, freckley, pale, blue haired, red haired or black haired-but we're family. Thats all that matters at the end of the day.

Parting words- I really am going to miss this book, as weird as that looks while I write this down. When this first started, I didn't even want to do it. I thought it was going to be really stupid and Rosie made me do it. I want to thank Rose for forcing me into this. This was the best summer I've ever had.

--

Lily Potter

Yay a wedding! Yay another call back!

Funniest moment- The whole dungbomb-goat-tweezers thing. It was so weird it was funny.

Most shocking moment- Lucy admitting her faults. It takes a really strong person to admit when they're wrong and I admire you for it.

Saddest moment- When Molly called Lucy a bitch. I acted like it was a good thing at first, but I now realize how sad it really was. How pathetic we all really were.

What I've learned about family- No matter what happens, we'll always be there for one another. Although we may fight and call eachother horrible names, we'll always be family. Always.

Parting words- I'm crying so bad right now, but I'm doing it with a smile upon my face. This summer has done so many great things for all of us and I think I can speak for everyone when I say that I don't regret this at all. And as I write these last words, I smile. Smile for the memories, smile for the friendships that were made. Let the WPL Book live on.

And as that last period was marked, as that last tear dropped, she did smile. And when she closed her eyes, she saw all of them smiling. Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Louis, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo and herself. All smiling, smiling like a family.

* * *

I can't even begin to explain what I felt while I was writing this. I've grown attatched to this and now it's over. I love this chapter so much and I think it's probably my favorite along with the best chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed it and thank you for the endless support I've gotten for the story itself and the positive feedback. I'm also very proud to say that I am going to write a sequel and it will be a tad bit different, but it will take place during the school year.

I'm thinking that after Lily was done writing, she sent it to Victoire and it went back down the line so that everybody could read what had been written. No quill touched the paper after Lily had written in it though.

Thank you all so much,

Kayla (:


End file.
